


Slithering

by theladywiththecamellias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, M/M, Post-War, Reconciliation, Snakes, aftermath of war
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias
Summary: Расчищая подвалы мэнора, Драко нашел змеиное гнездо.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Slithering

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slithering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548181) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Расчищая подвалы мэнора, Драко нашел змеиное гнездо. К тому времени уже стемнело: сражение началось на рассвете, а потом Малфои пробирались сквозь леса, чтобы аппарировать на безопасном расстоянии от поля боя. Не успели они пройти и получаса, как от внезапной боли, пронзившей предплечье, Драко упал на колени.  
Мучительно содрогаясь, он тщетно пытался не слушать, как кричит отец. Черная Метка, шипя и извиваясь, выжигала кожу долгих пять минут, пока, наконец, снова не угасла. Задыхаясь, Драко смотрел на побледневшую отметину. Он не испытывал ни сожаления, ни радости. Теперь можно идти домой — вот и все, что имело значение.  
Они аппарировали к воротам мэнора и устало направились к дому, чувствуя, как с обуви отлетают ошметки грязи. Войдя в мрачную холодную прихожую, Драко вздрогнул от грохота, с которым захлопнулись входные двери. Он невольно подумал о подвалах — точнее о том, что в них находилось.  
— Отец, — позвал Драко. Люциус, поднимавшийся по лестнице, остановился на полпути. — Отец, что насчет…  
Люциус повернулся к нему — небритый, с воспаленными глазами. Его рот кривился в неуместной, полубезумной ухмылке. Он молчал, избегая встречаться с Драко глазами. Так и не ответив, Люциус отвернулся и поднялся в спальню.  
Драко медленно вошел в парадный зал. Огонь в камине давно потух, свечи тоже догорели, но это не смущало Нарциссу, которая с преувеличенной заинтересованностью оглядывала погром, оставшийся после недавнего собрания Пожирателей.  
— Боюсь, придется устроить генеральную уборку, — Нарцисса говорила таким тоном, будто речь шла о последствиях бурной вечеринки. Быстрыми взмахами палочки она отлевитировала не убранный со стола сервиз на кухню, а запачканную льняную скатерть — в прачечную. Очистив стол, она вышла, оставив Драко в одиночестве.

Проход к кухне был темным, стены его закоптились от многовекового жара плиты. Сюда вешали портреты неугодных членов семьи, чтобы они пореже попадались на глаза. Здесь, неподалеку от входа в подвал, и находился портрет Скаривора Малфоя — Драко рассказывали о нем, как о яром приверженце закона, который сдал властям родного брата за беспорядки, устроенные им в маггловском поселении. Скаривор никогда не выказывал особенной привязанности к Драко — возможно, потому, что приходился ему всего лишь двоюродным прадедом. Наотрез отказавшись жениться и производить на свет наследников, Скаривор умер (возможно, не без помощи извне), завещав имущество брату. Тот и поместил его хмурый, вечно брюзжащий портрет в отдалении от жилых покоев.  
Драко обычно не проявлял к предку внимания, но сейчас он ему понадобился. Дело в том, что Скаривора похоронили без палочки (волос единорога, как у Драко), и в семейных хрониках говорилось о том, что, возможно, она перешла в распоряжение портрета. На всякий случай полотно заключили в раму под стеклом.  
— Нельзя ли мне воспользоваться вашей палочкой? — чопорно спросил Драко, не особенно надеясь на положительный ответ.  
Скаривор смерил его взглядом из-под кустистых седых бровей:  
— Раз уж без этого не обойтись, — приоткрыв раму, он протянул ему палочку. Она удобно легла в руку, несмотря на то, что была узловатой и довольно тяжелой. Также на взгляд Драко, палочка могла бы быть покороче, но выбирать не приходилось. Он крепко сжал ее в руке и спустился в подвалы.  
*  
Изначально подвалы представляли собой одно большое пространство со сводчатыми потолками. Однако за несколько веков в них были установлены каменные перегородки, чтобы как следует разместить обширную коллекцию марочных вин. Гнездо обнаружилось в дальней комнатке, оборудованной под котельную. Винные стеллажи здесь не стояли, зато воздух был теплым и влажным. Драко вошел в котельную, оцепеневший, с кислым привкусом во рту — за недолгое время пребывания в подвалах его дважды стошнило.  
Он успел найти с дюжину изувеченных магглов, прикованных к полу или распятых на стенах, — их не пытали Круцио, просто били и кололи ножами. Видимо, поэтому они были еще живы. Магглы в ужасе отшатывались от исцеляющих заклинаний, хотя Драко и пытался объяснить, что хочет помочь. Конечно, он знал, что люди боятся и ненавидят волшебников — стоит вспомнить хотя бы костры Святой Инквизиции. Следовательно, и волшебники имеют полное право с ними не церемониться. Однако Драко видел перед собой лишь измученных и перепуганных до смерти людей, которых жестоко пытали без малейшей на то причины. Все они молчали — однажды Драко услышал слова Волан-де-Морта: «Придержи язык, маггл. Как ты смеешь раскрывать рот в присутствии тех, кто несравнимо выше тебя?» — и последовавшие за ними отчаянные крики.  
Кое-как залечив их раны, — особой практики в целительстве у него не было, однако с увечьями немагического происхождения справиться не так сложно — Драко наложил на магглов Обливиэйт и вывел их к северной границе поместья, где проходила крупная дорога. Он понимал, что сделал недостаточно, но не придумал ничего лучше. К тому же магглы, даже подвергшись заклинанию забвения, изо всех сил стремились покинуть Малфой-мэнор.  
С более важными пленниками — магглорожденными волшебниками — дела обстояли хуже. Один был мертв — возможно, он умер, пока Драко осматривал предыдущие комнаты, так как тело было еще теплым. Драко нервно сглотнул и попятился. Он понятия не имел, что делать с трупом. В конце концов, он решил, что перенесет его в фамильный склеп, предварительно наложив чары консервации — на случай, если семья погибшего захочет забрать тело. В следующем отсеке обнаружился второй волшебник, точнее, волшебница. Драко показалось, когда-то он встречал ее в Министерстве.  
Она была жива, и в этом заключался весь ужас. Магия не давала ей умереть, продлевая страдания. Зрелище было непереносимым. Весь трясясь, Драко опустился перед ней на колени и сказал:  
— Я… я вызову целителя, — потому что не знал, что еще можно сказать. Драко не знал заклинания, которое могло бы вылечить волшебницу. Вряд ли помогли бы и целители, потому что у нее не осталось ни одного неповрежденного участка плоти.  
Волшебница посмотрела на него и едва разборчиво пробормотала: «Ф-фините». Драко вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Но она попыталась произнести снова: «Ф-ф-ф».  
— Фините Инкантатем, — слабым голосом сказал Драко, но ничего не получилось, потому что он сделал это как сквиб, которому дали палочку. Женщина требовательно смотрела. Драко отчаянно вдохнул и произнес, как положено: — Фините Инкантатем!  
Контрзаклинание уничтожило магию, поддерживавшую ее жалкое существование. Дернувшись, волшебница закрыла глаза. Драко перенес ее в угол, дрожа от слез. Но сейчас нельзя было позволить себе слабость — предстояло осмотреть еще три комнаты.  
Слава Мерлину, в них не оказалось ни живых, ни мертвых. Только пятна крови вперемешку с вином. Допив бутылку, Пожиратели разбивали ее о стены, используя осколки как орудия пыток. Тщетно стараясь отвлечься от этих мыслей, Драко рассеянно подумал, куда они дели тела остальных пленников.  
Когда он, наконец, вошел в котельную, в темноте ему показалось, что на полу, скорчившись, лежит человек. Но тут же он с облегчением обнаружил, что это всего лишь куча, сложенная из обрывков одежды, веток и бумаги. Подойдя ближе, Драко понял, что это скорее гнездо: в центре лежало пять зеленых мерцающих яиц размером с суповую тарелку. Словно заслышав его приближение, они, одно за другим, начали проклевываться. Застыв, Драко наблюдал, как из ближайшего яйца вылупляется змея размером с ладонь. Она направилась прямо на него, зашипев и показав клыки.  
— Ступефай! — в панике закричал Драко. Схватив оцепеневшую змею, он швырнул ее в раскаленный отопительный котел. Еще с двумя он поступил также, но четвертая увернулась и обвилась вокруг его ноги, чуть повыше щиколотки. Острые, как бритвы, клыки впились в кожу, нервные окончания обожгла боль. Упав на пол, здоровой ногой Драко пнул змею и запустил в нее Инсендио.  
Задыхаясь, он подтянул к себе онемевшую ногу и осторожно стащил ботинок. Несмотря на защитившую его кожаную обувь, немного яда попало в рану — вокруг двух красных точек расползалось зловещее зеленоватое сияние. Подобрав с пола палочку, он наложил на рану все исцеляющие заклинания, которые знал. Сияние потускнело, однако место укуса все равно болело. Драко посмотрел на обугленные тела змей, проклиная себя за недальновидность: чтобы приготовить антидот, нужно было оставить их в живых. Теперь придется аппарировать в Мунго — и не факт, что его хотя бы пустят на порог. К тому же все целители сейчас наверняка в Хогвартсе — помогают тем, кто сражался с Волан-де-Мортом, а не предоставлял ему свой дом для…  
Из гнезда донесся едва уловимый шорох. Драко кое-как подошел ближе, припадая на больную ногу, и выставил вперед палочку — она слегка дрожала. Среди обломков скорлупы осталось одно нетронутое яйцо — намного меньше остальных и не такого интенсивного цвета. Несмотря на появившиеся на нем трещины, наружу никто не показывался. Наконец сквозь небольшое отверстие выглянула и сразу же скользнула обратно бледно-желтая змеиная головка.  
Драко нервно сглотнул. Выудив из кучи лоскут грязной ткани, с третьей попытки он трансфигурировал его в перчатку из плотной кожи и надел ее. Затем он осторожно ткнул палочкой в яйцо, разламывая скорлупу до тех пор, пока змееныш снова не показался. Драко немедленно отступил назад, готовый защищаться, но новорожденный лишь устало вильнул хвостом, отползая к дальнему краю гнезда. Он не был и вполовину таким же большим, как другие. На желтоватом теле выделялись красные глаза — змея оказалась альбиносом.  
Рукой, затянутой в перчатку, Драко взял ее за шею, чтобы не укусила. Змея лишь слабо дернула хвостом, обвиваясь вокруг его руки. Медленно, не отрывая от нее взгляда, он вышел из подвалов и направился в сторону кухни.  
Драко понятия не имел, где что лежит: раньше он заглядывал сюда, только чтобы стащить пару булочек с корицей. Приготовление антидота заняло не меньше двадцати минут. Выудив из ящика комода флакон Универсального средства целителя Ретэлби («Проверенное противоядие от ядов магического происхождения! Только для наружного использования»), Драко вытащил пробку зубами и добавил его к остальным ингредиентам. Перемешав, он полил получившимся зельем опухшую ранку. Прохладная жидкость принесла мгновенное облегчение.  
Драко обессиленно сполз по стене — и резко дернулся, услышав тихое шипение змеи, по-прежнему обвивавшей его руку. Он подбежал к кухонной тумбе и выдернул из подставки для ножей самый большой. Хвост змеи, которую он взял за шею, безвольно свисал, узкий алый язык был устало вывален. Он опасливо бросил тельце на тумбу. Представив, как под ударом ножа отлетит ее голова, Драко почувствовал приступ тошноты, и его вывернуло прямо на пол. Вытерев рот и снова повернувшись к змее, Драко увидел, что она и не подумала шевелиться. Просто лежала, мелко подрагивая. Наверно, она скоро умрет сама по себе — от голода и слабости.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Драко достал из холодильника молоко (1), налил немного в блюдечко и осторожно подвинул к змее. Слабо дернув головой, она высунула язык и осторожно попробовала, будто уже не ждала ничего хорошего. Распробовав, она перевела дыхание и стала лакать сильнее. Драко настороженно за ней следил, держа палочку наготове. Но, осушив блюдечко, змея и не думала нападать. Она лишь подняла на него прояснившиеся глаза и посмотрела с надеждой.  
Драко подлил еще молока: наевшись, змея вряд ли придет в бешенство. Всего она выпила половину бутылки, и за это время Драко, с ног валившийся от усталости, нечаянно задремал. Когда змея пошевелился, он вздрогнул, однако она лишь обвилась вокруг его руки и, устроившись поудобнее, заснула.  
*  
Змея так и спала на руке Драко, пока он переносил останки в склеп. Сначала он боялся, что разбудит ее и разозлит, а потом просто забыл. Он был на ногах больше суток, поэтому, едва закончив, поднялся в спальню и упал на кровать, даже не раздеваясь.  
Разбудило Драко шипение в ухо, а первым, что он увидел, была змеиная кожа, сброшенная прямо рядом с подушкой. В панике Драко запутался в одеяле и упал с кровати, однако вскоре взял себя в руки и даже отнес змею вниз, чтобы покормить. Она пила жадно, требовательно шипя, когда молоко заканчивалось, а потом уютно свернулась у него на предплечье и заснула. На следующее утро Драко сдался и назвал ее Койлом (2).  
Койл отдавал явное предпочтение молоку, весьма благосклонно относился к сырому мясу, хлебу и даже брокколи, однако яблоки отвергал с пренебрежением. К концу недели он стал таким большим, что мог полностью обвить руку Драко — в таком виде он и проводил большую часть дня.  
Нарцисса всерьез увлеклась уборкой. За столом она оживленно говорила о том, как приятно все делать самой — разве можно по-настоящему положиться на прислугу! — и дальше в том же духе. Люциус молча сидел за нетронутыми тарелками. Сальные пряди волос падали на лицо, и — хотя Драко было совестно даже думать об этом — от него определенно начинало попахивать. Иногда Нарцисса спрашивала Драко, как прошел день, но чувствовалось, что по-настоящему ответ ее не интересует.  
Между тем Драко упорно занимался расчисткой подвалов. Для удаления даже самого маленького пятна требовалось не меньше дюжины заклинаний, к тому же каждую комнату приходилось дополнительно обрабатывать двойным Экскуро. Происходящее за стенами Малфой-мэнора его не интересовало. Внешний мир стал нереальным, только поместье имело значение.  
Однако полностью столкновений с реальностью избежать не удалось. На следующий день хлопок аппарации возвестил Малфоев о прибытии нежданного гостя: Мальсибер (3), не утруждая себя вежливым приветствием, жадно пил прямо из вазы. Тщательно подобранный Нарциссой букет небрежно валялся на полу. Напившись, он пророкотал:  
— Повсюду эти магглолюбцы и предатели крови! Нашим пришлось скрываться всю неделю. Я голоден как волк. Пусть мальчишка принесет мне поесть.  
— Как вам удалось сбежать? — помолчав, спросила Нарцисса.  
— Притворился мертвым, — ухмыльнулся он. — В сумерках особо не разглядишь, кто жив, а кто мертв. Немного крови, и эти доверчивые простаки занесли меня в списки погибших. Эй, ты что, не слышал? — прикрикнул он на Драко.  
Драко молча встретил его взгляд. Мальсибер был одним из тех, кто помогал Темному Лорду в подвалах. Его раскатистый смех доносился до четвертого этажа Малфой-мэнора, где Драко с матерью в ужасе пытались спрятаться от происходящего.  
— Ну так что? — угрожающе прорычал Мальсибер, подходя ближе. Он попытался схватить Драко за мантию, но тут спавший на его руке Койл поднял голову и зашипел, обнажая клыки. Драко отстраненно подумал, что он успел заметно подрасти.  
Мальсибер, не ожидавший сопротивления, отшатнулся. Неделя изгнания после гибели Волан-де-Морта изменила его: теперь это был не Пожиратель Смерти, а просто оборванный бродяга, который почему-то решил, что может приходить к Драко домой и указывать ему, как сопливому первокурснику. Драко вытащил палочку и процедил:  
— Петрификус Тоталус!  
Вытянувшись по швам, Мальсибер с грохотом повалился на каменные плиты. Подойдя вплотную, Драко яростно выплюнул:  
— В следующий раз я натравлю на вас Министерство. Ренервейт! — один из рыцарских доспехов, стоящих у входа, с лязгом сошел со своего пьедестала. — Вышвырни его за порог, — приказал Драко. Рыцарь поклонился и вышел, подхватив обмякшего Мальсибера как пушинку.  
Драко убрал палочку обратно в рукав. Мать смотрела на него с изумлением, будто не ожидала, что он способен на подобное. Драко и сам не ожидал — то, о чем он раньше боялся и думать, сейчас вышло само собой. Драко посмотрел на предплечье — след от Черной Метки был все еще заметен, но для него он потерял свое значение. Теперь это была просто не слишком умело сделанная татуировка.  
*  
После дождей и холодов в Англию наконец-то пришло лето. Драко, который после расчистки подвалов отчаянно нуждался в свежем воздухе, целыми днями шатался по саду в компании Койла, в несколько колец обернувшегося вокруг его руки.  
— Если продолжишь в том же духе, придется тебе передвигаться самостоятельно, — пригрозил ему Драко, блаженно растянувшийся на залитой солнцем лужайке. Койл сонно загудел, выражая умеренное недовольство.  
Если он, уже весивший добрых двадцать фунтов, планировал достигнуть размеров Нагайны, то следовало отучить его от привычки виснуть на Драко как можно скорее. Возможно, испугавшись такого исхода, Койл резко остановился в росте: за следующую неделю он сбросил кожу лишь однажды, в то время как раньше делал это не реже двух раз в день. И он так упорно льнул к Драко, что духу не хватало запретить ему забираться на руки. К тому же Драко привык к постоянной тяжести на плечах. Никогда он не испытывал столько прикосновений, но сейчас ему даже нравилось. Драко начинал понимать, почему люди заводят домашних питомцев, хотя раньше мурлыканье казалось весьма сомнительной наградой за все хлопоты и затраты по содержанию животного.  
Койл, конечно, не мурлыкал, зато после того, как его бешеный рост закончился, оказалось, что змею достаточно кормить раз в неделю. Правда, утром и вечером Койл по-прежнему был не прочь выпить молока, а размер еженедельной трапезы катастрофически возрастал.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит начать охотиться на мышей, — порекомендовал ему Драко, на что он лишь издал звук, подозрительно похожий на фырканье. Куда проще было жалобно потереться о ногу Драко, который рано или поздно сдавался и давал ему добавки.  
В Малфой-мэноре всегда были внушительные запасы провизии, однако вскоре кладовая, наполовину разграбленная Пожирателями Смерти, начала пустеть. Поставка продуктов и утренних газет в поместье прекратилась — правда, одновременно канули в Лету пытки магглов и оргии Пожирателей в парадной гостиной, так что Драко был вовсе не против перемен. Однако когда Койл прикончил трех последних бройлеров, Драко пришлось, стиснув зубы, связаться через камин с бакалейщиком, услугами которого они пользовались, пока война не нарушила мирное течение жизни Малфой-мэнора. Дежурный клерк, едва не подпрыгнув от изумления, нервно выдавил из себя:  
— Эм… Добрый день, мистер Малфой. Мы, гм, можем вам помочь?  
Впервые за долгое время Драко говорил с кем-то из внешнего мира, причем о вещах настолько ординарных. После ужасов войны обыденность казалась чем-то нереальным.  
— Я хочу сделать заказ на завтра, — сказал Драко, стараясь звучать уверенно. — Все, как обычно, и добавьте говяжью тушу.  
— Гм, тушу — _целиком_?  
— Пожалуй, можете нарезать ее на кусочки.

Встав на рассвете, чтобы не пропустить доставку, Драко расположился в библиотеке и приготовился к долгому ожиданию. Однако в ворота постучали почти сразу, и он пошел открывать. К своему удивлению, там обнаружился не посыльный из лавки, а отряд авроров под предводительством Гарри Поттера — с весьма суровым выражением лица. Драко остановился на полпути, чувствуя, как от страха внутренности завязываются узлом.  
Разозлившись на себя за слабость, он покрепче сжал палочку и подошел вплотную к воротам. Успокаивала только теплая тяжесть Койла, обвивавшего плечи и руку. Мэнор был защищен родовой магией, поэтому пусть не рассчитывают на легкое вторжение. Впрочем, наверняка у них есть разрешение на разрушительные заклинания. Если заберут отца и заблокируют счета, какое-то время они с Нарциссой продержатся — Койл будет охотиться, а Драко, если нужно, — выращивать овощи — но потом… Отогнав от себя панические мысли, он свысока глянул на собравшихся:  
— Чем могу быть полезен, господа?  
— Не придуривайся, Малфой, — жестко сказал Гарри. — Мы пришли за пленниками. Открывай.  
Драко, не веря своим ушам, уставился на него:  
— Прости, что?  
— Пленники, — бросил ему Гарри. — Те несчастные, которых Темный Лорд мучил в твоих подвалах. Не прикидывайся, что ничего не знаешь. Если не откроешь эти гребаные ворота, клянусь, я…  
— Какой же ты тупой, Поттер, — не в силах сдержаться, прошипел Драко. Гарри замолчал, раскрыв от удивления рот. — Прошло всего три недели, что так рано? Мерлин, да если бы я просто оставил их там, вы бы появились как раз вовремя, чтобы забрать трупы! — задыхаясь, он замолчал.  
Помолчав, Гарри неуверенно спросил:  
— И что… гм, что ты с ними сделал?  
— Что и должен был. Вылечил, кого смог, наложил Обливиэйт и отправил домой.  
— Так мы тебе и поверили, — прищурился один из авроров.  
Драко смерил его ледяным взглядом. Тут Койл весьма своевременно просунул голову сквозь прутья ворот и зашипел. Все авроры непроизвольно отшатнулись — все, кроме Гарри. Он посмотрел на змею и ответил ей на парселтанге. Удивленно моргнув, Койл что-то зашипел в ответ.  
— Что он говорит? — требовательно спросил Драко.  
— Гм, — моргнул Гарри. — Вообще-то это девочка.  
Драко уставился на Койл. Она приветственно щелкнула языком.  
— Ну, в общем, она сказала, что ты не врешь, подвалы расчищены и, хм, что нам следует свалить отсюда куда подальше.  
— Замечательно умное животное, — мрачно заявил Драко.  
— Что ж, — крича и топая ногами, Гарри явно чувствовал себя увереннее. — Спасибо за все, что ты сделал, — наконец добавил он с идиотской вежливостью.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — язвительно ответил Малфой, растягивая гласные, прямо как в школе. Благодарить за такое было верхом наглости. — Тебе спасибо, что прикончил Волан-де-Морта. Было так мило с твоей стороны избавить нас от старого надоеды!  
Авроры были, несомненно, возмущены таким непочтительным отношением к герою, однако сам Гарри лишь весело ухмыльнулся:  
— Думаю, вы тут порядочно от него устали.  
Драко еле-еле подавил истеричное хихиканье.  
— Так как, собираетесь вы забрать отца или нет? Мне уже начинать защищаться?  
— Что? О, конечно, нет. Что ты, Азкабан и так переполнен, — некоторые авроры определенно имели иную точку зрения, однако спорить с героем никто не решился. — Твоя, эм… твоя тетя умерла.  
Не то чтобы это было неожиданно, или Драко было жаль, но, тем не менее, ему предстояло передать это неприятное известие матери.  
— А остальные?  
— Большинство арестовали. Долохов мертв. Крэбб тоже. Гиббон, Селвин, Мальсибер…  
— Мальсибер жив.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Малсибер просто притворился мертвым. Он приходил около двух недель назад, искал убежища. Я его выгнал, так что сейчас он, наверно, прячется в Запретном Лесу или типа того.  
— От этих _Пожирателей_ и не такого можно ожидать, — громким шепотом пробормотал еще один аврор.  
Драко резко повернулся к нему:  
— Что-то не припомню, как вы оскорбляли Пожирателей, пока Темный Лорд был у власти. Не хотели лезть грудью на амбразуру?  
— Драко! — вмешался Гарри. — Молодец, что сказал. Мы его найдем.  
— Там еще было двое магглорожденных волшебников. В подвалах, — быстро, чтобы не передумать, сказал Драко. — Они… я не смог… В общем, они в склепе. На случай, если их семьи захотят получить тела.  
Гарри устало потер рукой лоб:  
— Почти все маггловские семьи вырезали, но… Я скажу, если кто-то объявится.  
Они немного посмотрели друг на друга сквозь резные прутья. Затем Гарри кивнул на прощанье:  
— Что ж. Нам, наверно, пора.  
Драко кивнул в ответ. Когда аппарировал последний из авроров, он еще смотрел им вслед. Вдруг, порывисто распахнув обеими руками ворота, Драко выбежал на дорогу.  
— Я свободен, — задыхаясь, проговорил он, а затем заорал во все горло: — Я свободен, слышишь, ты? Ты умер, а мы остались!  
— Гм, — сказал посыльный, стоящий у него за спиной. Он нервно посмотрел на подпрыгнувшего от неожиданности Драко. Посыльный еще пошатывался после аппарации, придерживая повозку, полную еды, с грудой разделанного мяса наверху. Койл радостно зашипела, потянувшись к говядине. — Вы… хотите сказать, что отказываетесь от заказа?  
*  
Конечно, после патетичного провозглашения своей свободы Драко не покинул мэнор. Он не обольщался насчет приема, который ждет его в Лондоне. Может, Поттер и был настроен благодушно, но на расположение остальных надеяться не приходиться. Только те торговцы соглашались брать деньги Малфоев, кто мог поставить свой товар незаметно, без свидетелей. Круг общения был полностью утерян — почтовые совы не показывались в мэноре с окончания Битвы за Хогвартс.  
От него все отвернулись — и это не удивляло. Только Панси, пожалуй, удалось задеть Драко больше, чем хотелось бы признать. А она ведь даже не считалась _подходящей парой_ : Паркинсоны не могли похвастаться ни богатством, ни чистокровием, достойным Малфоев. Он с самого начала обозначил рамки их отношений: ни к чему не обязывающий школьный роман. Но теперь, когда все изменилось, у Панси появился реальный шанс заполучить Драко. Если предположить, что он ее интересовал — что, очевидно, не отвечало действительности.  
Через три дня Министерство выдало им тела. Драко с родителями похоронили то, что осталось от Беллатрикс и Рудольфа, в мрачной, продуваемой ветрами гробнице Лестрейнджей. Драко не хватало Койл, обвившейся вокруг его руки, — ее пришлось оставить в мэноре. Зато Люциус, по крайней мере, настолько взял себя в руки, чтобы принять ванну. Однако руки его по-прежнему дрожали, а глаза беспокойно бегали по стенам гробницы.  
Покидая усадьбу, Нарцисса вытерла скупую слезу. Обернувшись, они в последний раз посмотрели на некогда великолепные, а теперь пришедшие в упадок сады и на заброшенный особняк со зловещими темными окнами, возвышающийся на холме.  
— Когда-то мы были сливками общества, — тихо заметила Нарцисса. — Сестры Блэк. Свадьба Беллы — событие года. Родители были на седьмом небе от счастья. Наследник Лестрейнджей, восхитительная партия… — ее голос дрогнул.  
Драко вежливо слушал, но внутри ничего не дрогнуло. Мать с таким же успехом могла жалеть о знакомых по триктраку. Изредка в лице Беллатрикс мелькали остатки былой красоты и фамильной чести, однако Тьма поглотила ее и Рудольфа еще до того, как Драко появился на свет.  
Ему стало немного стыдно за свое равнодушие, когда наполовину выживший из ума нотариус Блэков показал ему завещание, подписанное на следующие день после рождения Драко: он являлся единственным наследником поместья Лестрейнджей. Чтобы полностью вступить в права, нужно было подписать бумаги и получить ключи в Лондоне. Драко со всем соглашался, но точную дату визита не назначил. Не хотелось лишний раз покидать мэнор.  
Домой ехали затемно, в полном молчании. По приезде Драко не нашел Койл: наверно, она забралась в подвалы, поближе к водопроводным трубам. Впрочем, его это не особенно беспокоило, пока на рассвете Койл не разбудила Драко яростным шипением.  
— Ох, ну чего тебе, исчадие ада? — сонно пробормотал он, стараясь накрыть голову подушкой. Однако змея обвила его ногу и больно сжала. Когда Драко достаточно пробудился, чтобы высказать свое возмущение, она снова зашипела. — Ладно-ладно, уже встаю. Но, надеюсь, твоим бесчинствам есть веская причина.  
Спустившись по лестнице, Драко думал, что Койл приведет его на кухню, чтобы получить внеплановое блюдечко молока, однако она поползла в сторону парадного зала. Пробравшись на середину комнаты, она стала дергать головой, словно пародируя танец кобры.  
Драко непонимающе на нее вытаращился. Койл нетерпеливо выгнулась, сложившись в перекрученную петлю и впилась в него своими красными глазами.  
— Это что-то вроде брачного танца? — устало спросил он. — Хочешь, чтобы я нашел тебе партнера? Боюсь, ровесники будут для тебя мелковаты. Хотя полагаю, мы могли бы навести справки в зоопарке…  
Змея взметнулась в воздухе, затем распласталась по полу, всем своим видом выказывая раздражение его непонятливостью. Драко послал ей хмурый взгляд:  
— Понятия не имею, что тебе нужно.  
Койл бросилась на него, и Драко инстинктивно попятился. Она скользнула вверх по его ноге, обвила талию и зашипела прямо в лицо.  
— Я не владею парселтангом! — заорал он, но, немного помолчав, прибавил: — Но, кажется, знаю, кто может нам помочь.  
*  
Под предлогом того, что в шесть утра Поттера вряд ли удастся застать на рабочем месте, Драко еле-еле удалось получить от Койл разрешение снова подняться наверх, чтобы подобающе одеться. Наполовину застегнув любимую сизо-голубую мантию, Драко был вынужден передохнуть. Раньше эта процедура занимала гораздо меньше времени: пуговицы цвета слоновой кости сами впрыгивали в петли еще до того, как Драко до них дотрагивался. А сейчас приходилось справляться самому.  
Он посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. В целом, выглядел он неплохо: сдержанно и элегантно. Ничего пестрого, вульгарного — только истинный ценитель поймет, сколько стоили ткань и пошив его мантии. Впрочем, какая разница — на Драко будут таращиться, что бы он ни надел.  
Он порывисто скинул мантию и подошел к гардеробу. Сняв ближние плечики с одеждой, он решительно бросил их на стоявшее рядом кресло. За его вещами во вместительном гардеробе располагались костюмы предков. Во времена его дедушки ограничивались черно-белой гаммой, что Драко категорически не устраивало. Далее следовали золотисто-коричневые тона Викторианской эпохи, пастельные оттенки Регентства, но все было не то. Драко продолжал снимать плечики до тех пор, пока ему не открылись вызывающие костюмы восемнадцатого века: изумрудные, сапфировые, рубиновые ткани, обильно украшенные вышивкой. Драко остановился на пурпурном жакете, расшитом золотыми цветами (наложенные несколько веков назад Чары Сияния только усиливали эффект) и золотистом парчовом жилете.  
Драко подогнал одежду по размеру и, подумав, снял пышные кружевные манжеты. Также он решительно отказался от кюлотов — это уж чересчур! — и пожертвовал своими лучшими брюками, слегка изменив их фасон с помощью трансфигурации. Затем Драко завязал галстук и зачесал волосы назад, как в школьные годы. Теперь он выглядел вызывающе ярко, — обвившаяся вокруг него бледно-желтая Койл только подчеркивала насыщенность оттенков — но этого Драко и хотел добиться.  
Спустившись в столовую, он обнаружил мать за завтраком. Затянутая в чопорное платье, она держала в руках фарфоровую чашку чая и смотрела в пустоту. Нарцисса начала свое безразличное дежурное приветствие, но, заметив наряд Драко, прервалась на полуслове.  
— Я схожу в Косой Переулок, — объявил Драко. — Загляну к нотариусу. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
Еще секунду Нарцисса смотрела на него, но затем справилась с удивлением и ответила:  
— Если тебя не затруднит, дорогой, то попроси мадам Гранвин отобрать для меня ткани. Думаю, лен и шелковая тафта, как обычно. Мне нужны две дюжины платьев и хотелось бы пошить вечерний наряд. Предварительную примерку назначь, пожалуйста, на этой неделе.  
У Драко встал комок в горле при мысли о том, что вряд ли теперь Нарциссе пригодится вечернее платье.  
— Конечно, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом.  
С помощью каминной сети Драко намеренно перенесся в восточную часть Косого Переулка — аврорат располагался в диаметрально противоположном месте. Он чувствовал, как перед ним неприязненно расступается толпа, но демонстративно не обращал ни на кого внимания. В лавке мадам Гранвин рабочий день еще не начался — владелица и ее помощница прибирались перед открытием. Завидев Драко через стеклянную дверь, швея замерла, выронив коробочку английских булавок.  
Не дав ей заговорить первой, Драко властно сказал:  
— На этой неделе моя мать хотела бы устроить примерку. Две дюжины платьев, вечерний наряд. Подготовьте лен и шелковую тафту. В какой день вам удобно ее принять?  
Они ответили не сразу, очевидно, прикидывая, сколько они заработают на заказе. После войны светская жизнь поутихла, и желающих шить изысканные наряды стало значительно меньше. Ателье перебивалось мелким ремонтом одежды, чего было явно недостаточно, чтобы оставаться на плаву. Наконец мадам Гранвин тяжело вздохнула и предложила:  
— Утро четверга вас устроит?  
Драко кивнул и выписал внушительный чек. После войны у Малфоев конфисковали далеко не все, однако наследство Беллатрикс придется весьма кстати.  
Получив у нотариуса ключи от банковского сейфа и особняка Лестрейнджей, Драко направился в сторону аврората: предлоги откладывать посещение закончились. Там было тесно и шумно, многие отшатывались от Драко и провожали его пристальными взглядами. Особо бдительные доставали палочки. Подойдя к стойке администратора, Драко сказал, не обращая внимания на неприязненные взгляды:  
— Мне нужно увидеть Гарри Поттера.  
— По какому вопросу? — строго спросила молоденькая волшебница.  
— Понятия не имею, — вообще-то это было чистой правдой, но подобную формулировку (собственно, поэтому Драко ее и выбрал) можно было расценить и как намек, что встречу назначил сам Гарри.  
— Четвертый этаж снизу, — неохотно ответили ему.

Гарри болтал с Грейнджер посреди коридора. Завидев Драко, они замерли на полуслове и уставились на него, будто увидели привидение. Драко со странным чувством подумал, что они-то наверняка таращились только из-за одежды, а не его сомнительного положения в обществе. Оба они были одеты в маггловские джинсы и футболки, что недопустимо для любого мало-мальски уважающего себя волшебника, который хоть краем уха слышал об истории магического костюма. Так что наряд, подобный Драко, был для них, мягко говоря, непривычен.  
— Эм, Драко? — полувопросительно поприветствовал его Гарри.  
— Поттер, — ответил Драко, стараясь держаться с холодной вежливостью. — Не мог бы ты уделить мне пару минут?  
— Зачем это? — подозрительно спросила Грейнджер, быстро оправившись от удивления.  
От необходимости отвечать Драко спасла Койл, весьма своевременно поднявшая голову с его плеча (Грейнджер опасливо отпрыгнула на пару шагов назад) и зашипевшая прямо в лицо Гарри.  
— Не так быстро, — недовольно сказал он ей и тоже перешел на шипение.  
Драко тут же решил, что если есть хоть один способ научиться долбаному парселтангу, то он обязательно им воспользуется. Со стороны Поттера было верхом наглости болтать с Койл и не переводить, зная, что Драко не понимает ни слова.  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Драко. — Что она хочет?  
— Секундочку, — снова встряла Грейнджер. — Ты что, пришел, просто чтобы Гарри поболтал с твоей змейкой? Мы тут, вообще-то, работаем не покладая рук, чтобы разгрести все то дерьмо, которое твои Пожиратели…  
— Гермиона, — мягко перебил ее Гарри, — все в порядке. Змея говорит, что ей кое-что не нравится. Тебе нужно избавиться от того, что находится под парадным залом.  
— _Кое-что не нравится?_ — озадаченно переспросил Драко. — Не мог бы ты выражаться более определенно?  
— Ну, знаешь ли. Она говорит, там воняет.  
— Спроси ее, что это вообще значит: под парадным залом? Внизу только подвалы, и я недавно там все убрал.  
Койл быстро зашипела, и Гарри перевел:  
— Это не в подвалах, а между плитами.  
— Наверно, крыса сдохла, — Грейнджер сурово скрестила руки. — Поверить не могу, на какие пустяки мы отвлекаемся.  
Койл зашипела громче. Гарри смущенно закашлялся и не стал переводить.

— И ради этого ты заставила меня тащиться через весь Косой Переулок? — выговаривал Драко, провожаемый настороженными взглядами. Койл только щелкнула языком. Когда они вернулись в мэнор, она соскользнула на пол и, выжидательно на него посмотрев, поползла в сторону парадного зала.  
Драко покорно последовал за ней. Отлевитировав в сторону кресла и коврик, он строго сказал:  
— Если я и правда вскрою полы из-за дохлой крысы, никакого больше молока, поняла?  
Повинуясь взмаху его палочки, три плиты перед камином треснули и развалились на осколки. Драко опустился на колени, заглядывая в образовавшийся проем. В лицо ударил тошнотворный сладковатый запах. Драко лихорадочно вскочил, подбежал к окну, и его вырвало прямо в горшок с любимой гортензией Нарциссы. Задыхаясь, Драко вытер рот рукой — она слегка тряслась. Койл мягко обвилась вокруг хозяина и, утешая, положила изящную головку ему на щеку. Драко рассеянно ее погладил.  
— Что ж, — наконец сказал он дрогнувшим голосом, — интересно, сколько их там.  
*  
Теперь он знал, _куда_ делись тела остальных жертв. Пустоты между парадным залом и подвалами, где пролегали водопроводные трубы, были выложены плотными слоями костей. Сверху в беспорядке лежали изувеченные трупы и наполовину пережеванные куски плоти, фрагменты позвоночника и проломленные черепа. Рацион Нагайны был явно разнообразней, чем у Койл.  
Трансфигурировав цветочные горшки и кресла в гигантские мусорные контейнеры, Драко выставил их в ряд и принялся за уборку. Время от времени приходилось вытирать непрошеные слезы. Трупов было так много. Вряд ли Пожиратели успели заняться каждым как следует. Но зачем-то Волан-де-Морт десятками привозил их сюда — и Драко не понимал, почему. Если хотел накормить Нагайну, то ведь в лесах полно оленей.  
На следующее утро Драко добрался до плит в центре комнаты. В полости между залом и подвалом, помимо несущих балок и водопроводных труб, располагались сложные механизмы, приводящие в движение разводной мост (в прошлые века Малфой-мэнор окружал оборонительный ров), подъемную решетку ворот и лебедку, которая, видимо, пригодилась Пожирателям, чтобы поднимать трупы пленников из подвалов. На детали механизмов, расположенные в самых труднодоступных местах, и были наложены защитные чары поместья. Последний раз уборку здесь устраивали лет десять назад, со всеми возможными предосторожностями, потому что от малейшего воздействия зачарованные механизмы могли взорваться.  
Шестеренки слегка заржавели, но все еще вращались. Раньше от деталей исходило едва заметное лиловое сияние, но сейчас их охватывало мощное фосфоресцентное свечение зеленого цвета и сладковатый трупный запах. Так пахли Непростительные заклинания. Драко машинально схватил покрепче палочку. Койл, обернувшись вокруг его ноги, напряженно замерла.  
— Вот, что ты почувствовала, — пробормотал Драко. Змея согласно мотнула головой.  
Драко понятия не имел, что за заклятия были наложены на защитные механизмы дома, но у него было множество догадок: одна страшнее другой. Волан-де-Морт явно не просто так потратил кучу времени и сил, чтобы переплести свою магию с защитными чарами Малфоев. Вероятно, это понадобилось, чтобы создать бомбу замедленного действия, которая взорвется после смерти Темного Лорда. Драко вздрогнул, подумав, что если родовая магия почувствует тревогу, — например, заподозрит вторжение врагов — то активизируется не только она, но и заклинание Темного Лорда. И остается только догадываться, насколько мощным окажется объединенное воздействие двух магий — могут погибнуть люди. Много людей.  
Драко упал в кресло, закрыв лицо руками. Защитные чары срабатывали, если в мэнор проникал враг, неважно, волшебник или маггл. Страшно подумать, что бы произошло, если отряд авроров во главе с Поттером силой прорвался бы через ворота. В голове Драко промелькнула мысль — откуда авроры вообще узнали, что в подвалах остались пленники? Что, если Волан-де-Морт специально все подстроил: приказал кому-нибудь из своих выживших помощников, сгустив краски, намекнуть об этом в Министерстве в расчете на то, что, стремясь спасти людей, авроры забудут о собственной безопасности?  
Но Темный Лорд не разменивался на такие мелочи, как горстка министерских служащих. С ними вполне справилась бы и родовая магия Малфоев. Драко разломал остальные плиты, чтобы получить лучший обзор зачарованных механизмов. Применив Ревелио и другие проявляющие заклинания, он понял, что «спусковые крючки», активизирующие наложенные чары, были объединены. Родовая магия защищала от волшебников, имеющих враждебные намерения, а Волан-де-Морт ненавидел магглов. Если объединить две этих категории, то получатся… магглорожденные?  
Видимо, в этом и заключался замысел Темного Лорда. Магия могла уничтожить всех волшебников, которые родились в маггловских семьях. Насколько Драко мог судить, магия была достаточно мощной, чтобы убить и их потомков — неудивительно, ведь сумасшедший фанатик объединил свои силы с чарами, которые Малфои кропотливо совершенствовали на протяжении тридцати поколений. Итак, каждый в Уэльсе и Лондоне, в ком текла хоть капля маггловской крови, может погибнуть. В том числе и Поттер — его мать родилась в семье магглов. Возможно, заклинание охватит всю Англию или целый континент — остается только гадать.  
Исследовав адский механизм детальнее, Драко пришел к выводу, что чары сработают в тот момент, когда любой, у которого в роду (до пятого колена включительно) были магглы, ступит на территорию Малфой-мэнора. Если бы не снобизм его матери, благодаря которому они имели дело лишь с чистокровными поставщиками…  
— Черт, и что мне с этим делать? — в панике спросил Драко. Койл испуганно притихла.  
Он выбежал в сад, к матери. Отвратительно бодрым тоном Нарцисса начала было рассказывать о посаженных кустарниках, но Драко лишь выхватил палочку и превратил эти самые кустарники в кучку пепла. Сейчас ему было плевать на вежливость.  
— Ты знала, _чем_ он тут занимался? — резко спросил он.  
— Драко, ради всего святого, — шокированно сказала Нарцисса. Он провел ее в зал и показал. Медленно осмотрев развороченный пол и применив те же проявляющие заклинания, что и Драко, она, видимо, сделала аналогичные выводы.  
— Боже мой. Конечно, нет, — тихо сказала Нарцисса. Лишь неестественная бледность выдавала ее волнение.  
— Зачаруй деревья на границах и выставь на ворота рыцарей, хорошо? Камин я уже заблокировал. Никто не должен к нам зайти, даже случайно.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Нарцисса после секундного колебания.  
До совятни в Уилтоне Драко долетел на метле, а оттуда аппарировал в Лондон. В аврорате было все так же шумно и тесно. Драко подумал, что со вчерашнего дня он так и не успел переодеть запылившиеся брюки и футболку — слишком много было дел. Двое авроров попытались преградить ему путь на лестнице, но Драко лишь рявкнул: «С дороги!» — чего, вместе с угрожающим шипением Койл, оказалось достаточно, чтобы его пропустили.  
Поттер обнаружился на третьем этаже снизу. Подняв голову от бумаг, которые он заполнял, с легким раздражением Гарри сказал:  
— Послушай, Малфой…  
— Заткнись, — бросил ему Драко. Гарри вытаращился на двух авроров, которые, видимо, устыдившись своей трусости, вломились в кабинет вдогонку за Драко. Койл взметнулась и обнажила клыки, на что один из служащих достал палочку, чтобы атаковать ее.  
— Стойте! — крикнул ему Гарри. — Драко, я все понимаю, но…  
— Волан-де-Морт наложил заклятие и переплел его с нашей родовой магией, — перебил его Драко. Гарри замолчал, мрачно нахмурившись. Драко краем глаза отметил, что в дверях появились Грейнджер и Уизли, тоже с палочками наготове.  
— И это заклятие может убить всех магглорожденных в Британии, — объяснил им всем Драко, — или в мире.  
*  
Оказалось, что авроры ничем не могут ему помочь. То есть, нет, они, конечно, оцепили местность вокруг мэнора и поставили на дежурство наиболее чистокровных служащих. Однако войти внутрь, не понимая логики наложенных чар, никто не осмелился. К примеру, Уизли и Лонгботтомы, несомненно, чистокровны, но родовая магия запросто может счесть их врагами. Дело осложняло то, что большинство обладателей приличной родословной во время войны если не сражались на стороне Волан-де-Морта, то, по крайней мере, были сочувствующей стороной. И это автоматически перекрывало им допуск к расследованию (при условии, что они вообще согласились бы помочь). А в штате аврората находились в основном полукровки, как Поттер, или магглорожденные, как Грейнджер.  
Итак, вся грязная работа по уничтожению чар была, очевидно, возложена на Драко, причем инструкций ему дать не потрудились. Из десяти вопросов Грейнджер касательно родовой магии Драко мог ответить едва ли на один. Сверху взрывной механизм было почти не видно, поэтому изучить его как следует или разобрать не представлялось возможным. А между тем над миром нависла опасность: случайный прохожий или оставшиеся в живых сторонники Волан-де-Морта, заманившие на территорию поместья незадачливого маггла, могли уничтожить тысячи или даже десятки тысяч людей.  
— Слушай, — сказал Гарри на третий день бесплодных попыток нейтрализовать чары, — когда мы с ребятами приходили в прошлый раз, ты же говорил, что в подвалах были магглорожденные волшебники? Почему из-за них проклятие не сработало?  
— Так они были пленниками, Поттер. Если ты в кандалах, можешь быть хоть сквибом, защитной магии по херу.  
— Значит, если я их надену, то смогу зайти?  
— Даже если так, зачем ты там нужен? Если я не могу снять шестеренку без того, чтобы вся штука не взорвалась, с чего бы это вышло у тебя? Короче, не вижу большого смысла.  
— А я вижу, — упрямо возразил Гарри. — Койл может заползти вниз и нормально рассмотреть механизмы, а я буду переводить.  
Идея никому особенно не понравилось, но других вариантов не было.  
— Поставьте между воротами барьер, как можно мощнее. Мало ли что, — сказал Гарри Рону и Гермионе.  
— Но если произойдет взрыв, то он отрикошетит прямо в мэнор и разорвет его на кусочки! — предупредила Гермиона.  
— Неважно, — запальчиво воскликнул Гарри.  
— Мать твою, _мне_ это важно! — вмешался было Драко, но Гарри осадил его, сказав:  
— А ты что предлагаешь?  
— Ладно, — свирепо ответил Драко. — Но вначале я отошлю родителей.

Мать пристально на него посмотрела, затем кивнула:  
— Хорошо, мы с отцом уедем в тосканский особняк. Пойду уложу вещи.  
Драко поднялся по лестнице, чтобы сообщить отцу. Кабинет Люциуса был мрачным, с тяжелыми задернутыми шторами — с единственной щелкой, чтобы он не сидел в кромешной тьме. Люциус медленно повернулся, и из-за причудливо падавших теней Драко на миг почудилось, что отец ухмыляется, как прежде, холодно и самоуверенно. Вздрогнув, он сказал:  
— Отец, парадному залу необходим небольшой ремонт. Будет лучше, если вы с мамой переждете его на вилле, — не дождавшись ответа, он прибавил: — Карета будет через десять минут, — и торопливо вышел.  
Проводив родителей, Драко достал из подвалов магические наручники — на стенах был развешан целый арсенал орудий пыток, и пришлось постараться, чтобы выбрать что-то относительно безобидное. Он встретился в Гарри за воротами — тот сам протянул руки, и Драко защелкнул наручники на его запястьях. Сердце оглушительно билось: если дурацкая маскировка не обманет магию, их просто разорвет на кусочки. Слабым утешением служило то, что, скорее всего, они умрут, не успев этого осознать.  
— Пошли? — предложил Гарри.  
Драко почувствовал невольное уважение.  
— Конечно, после сражения с Волан-де-Мортом это проклятие — милый пустячок, но неужели тебе совсем не страшно? Или передо мной не хочешь показывать? В любом случае, вынужден признать, что получается неплохо, — Драко старался звучать язвительно, но на самом деле ему правда было интересно: — Как тебе это удается?  
— Думаю, у меня просто нет выбора, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
Как ни странно, Драко это слегка успокоило. Глубоко вдохнув, он перехватил цепь наручников и грубо толкнул Гарри за ворота. Тот споткнулся и возмущенно заругался. Драко пожал плечами: с пленниками особо не церемонятся, и Поттер знал, на что шел. Теперь они оба стояли на территории поместья, и, слава Мерлину, заклятие все еще не подействовало.  
В парадном зале Драко попробовал было ослабить наручники, но тут же в панике затянул их обратно, так как ему показалось, что шестеренки, на которые были наложены чары, тревожно засияли.  
— Гермиона сказала, что магию можно обмануть, если ты будешь мне приказывать, — подсказал Гарри. Он выглядел настолько невозмутимым, будто не понимал, что стоит в трех шагах от непредсказуемого темного заклинания, со связанными руками и в доме своего — ну, скажем, своего главного врага номер два. Хотя до Волан-де-Морта Драко было, несомненно, далеко.  
— Всегда об этом мечтал, — чопорно сказал Драко, изо всех сил стараясь не потерять лицо. Гарри весело ухмыльнулся. — Что ж, скажи Койл спуститься вниз и искать шестеренки, которые можно снять, не задев остальные.  
Грейнджер любезно составила порядок очередности исследования деталей (список включал шестьдесят восемь пунктов). Койл просмотрела более двадцати семи, но каждая шестерня оказалась магически связанной с другими, к тому же змея отметила исходящий от них неприятный запах. Драко послал филина к границам мэнора, за которыми расположились группа авроров. Ответила ему все та же Грейнджер: «Ни в коем случае ничего не трогайте! Это похоже на старинную магию — ее можно узнать по запаху жабьей слизи. Он предупреждает о том, что при попытке удалить одну деталь взорвется весь механизм, и чары сработают. Не думаю, что трогать шестерни безопасно: это было бы слишком очевидно. Нужна новая тактика, над чем мы сейчас и работаем».  
— Великолепно, — раздраженно прошипел Драко. — А в это время мы должны сидеть сложа руки? Рано или поздно магия заметит, что ты на самом деле не…  
Одна из шестерней легонько задрожала. Драко подпрыгнул, схватил болтающуюся по полу цепь наручников, дернул ее и выпалил: «Подвинь кресло!».  
Гарри закатил глаза, но выполнил требуемое. Шестеренка снова замерла.  
— Не переживай уж так, Малфой.  
— В моем доме блядская бомба, которая может взорваться в любой момент, а ты советуешь _не переживать_? — взвился Драко. — Срочно принеси мне выпить.  
Посмеиваясь, Гарри удалился и принес стакан огневиски, который несколько умерил тревогу Драко. Эффект закрепили приказы приготовить обед и накрыть на стол, вымыть посуду, накормить Койл — и побагровевшее лицо Гарри, который давно потерял невозмутимость и еле-еле удерживался, чтобы не послать Малфоя на хер. Драко давно не чувствовал себя настолько превосходно — почти как в старые добрые времена в Хогвартсе.  
— Ты не думал, что приказывать нужно в пределах разумного? — сквозь зубы спросил Гарри, устало опускаясь на стул.  
— Не понимаю, чем ты все время недоволен, — фыркнул Драко. — Я же не говорю тебе отсосать или типа того.  
Гарри отчаянно покраснел:  
— Знаешь, а я ведь было решил, что ты не так плох, несмотря на все дерьмо с Пожирателями.  
— Как будто меня волнует твое мнение, — отрезал Драко. — По-хорошему надо бы запереть тебя на ночь в подвале (Гарри непроизвольно сжал руки в кулаки), но вдруг я проснусь и захочу стакан воды? Так и быть, можешь разобрать мне постель.  
Скрипя от злости зубами, Гарри последовал за ним на третий этаж.  
*  
Следующая _блестящая_ идея Грейнджер заключалась в том, чтобы уничтожить генеалогическое древо Малфоев, чтобы родовой магии нечего было защищать. Драко просидел в кабинете до полудня, сочиняя пространное объяснение того, _насколько_ идиотским был ее план. Однако утро все же не прошло даром: он заставил Гарри наполнить ему ванну и приготовить завтрак.  
— Хуже, чем у Дурслей, — возмущался Гарри, швыряя на стол блюдо со слегка обуглившейся яичницей с беконом. Драко с наслаждением подвинул к себе тарелку.  
Усевшись с миской хлопьев на другом конце стола, Гарри что-то тихонько сказал Койл, которая лежала, свернувшись в клубочек, перед камином. Едва повернув голову, она лениво зашипела в ответ.  
— О чем это вы болтаете? — ревниво нахмурился Драко.  
— Да вот, поинтересовался, почему Койл тебя еще терпит, — ответил Гарри. — Кстати, все хотел спросить. Как она у тебя появилась?  
В памяти немедленно всплыли мрачные сырые подвалы, боль от укуса, обугленные трупы змей. Дрожащей рукой Драко схватил серебряную вилку и вонзил ее в бекон, стараясь скрыть волнение. Гарри удивленно на него посмотрел.  
— Нашел в подвалах, — наконец буркнул Драко. — Там было гнездо.  
— Что? — Гарри перевел взгляд на Койл. — Хочешь сказать, она?.. Что Нагини — ее мать? И ты все равно ее оставил?  
— Койл в этом не виновата, ясно? — ощетинился Драко. — Она никому не причинила вреда.  
Отложив вилку и нож, он встал из-за стола: аппетита как не бывало. Выйдя через черный ход, Драко уселся на залитое солнцем крыльцо и стал смотреть на журчащие — их на днях починила Нарцисса — фонтаны, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Через некоторое время к нему присоединился Гарри. Они молчали, но это было даже приятно.  
Часом позже пришло еще одно письмо от Грейнджер: она так ничего и не придумала, поэтому им с Гарри предстоит исследовать все детали по очереди, пока не найдется та, которую можно безопасно удалить. Гермиона считала, что у любой магии есть хоть одно слабое место. «Заклятие это не снимет, но если вы удалите одну шестеренку, тут же появится еще одна безопасная деталь, и так далее. Не лучший способ, зато верный: рано или поздно вы разберете все механизмы, и сможете снять чары», — писала она.  
— И как долго нам придется этим заниматься? — ужаснулся Драко.  
— Гермиона говорит: раньше начнем, раньше кончим, — кисло ответил Гарри. Что ж, хотя бы он больше не предлагал Драко _не переживать_.  
Через семь часов монотонной утомительной работы обнаружилась первая деталь. Не меньше десяти минут они, затаив дыхание, доставали ее из угольно-черной полости между этажами. Гарри приходилось левитировать детали почти вслепую, ориентируясь только на указания Койл. Наконец, когда Гарри и Драко успели взмокнуть от напряжения, им удалось вытащить на свет божий миниатюрную, меньше кната, гайку, чудом не задев зубчатые шестерни. Драко схватил ее и бросил в дальний угол зала, чтобы она ненароком не закатилась обратно. Гарри выдохнул с облегчением.  
Койл выползла наружу и с достоинством прошествовала к камину, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что дальше трудиться не намерена. Драко не возражал — эти десять минут так его вымотали, что перерыв был необходим.  
Вскоре стало ясно, что больше одной детали в день им не осилить. Все свободное время Драко проводил в библиотеке, закопавшись в ворох древних фолиантов. Лучшим, что ему удалось найти, стала рукопись восемнадцатого века, автор которой легкомысленно пренебрегал хоть какими-нибудь чертежами и схемами, зато постоянно отвлекался на посторонние темы, вроде того, что защитная магия надлежащего качества накладывается на механизмы, сосотоящие из двух тысяч деталей _минимум_. Подумав о том, что у Малфоев _все_ было надлежащего качества, Гарри и Драко тоскливо переглянулись.  
Рассудив, что терпения Поттера надолго явно не хватит, Драко неохотно помог ему с обедом и даже был относительно вежлив весь вечер. Решив проверить парадный зал перед сном, они обнаружили, что все шестеренки и рычаги мелко трясутся и наливаются зеленым сиянием. Драко моментально затянул цепь наручников, которые он было ослабил, и замер, не зная, что еще предпринять. Гарри мотнул головой в сторону подвалов. Схватив Гарри за руку, Драко помчался туда, втолкнул Гарри в одну из комнат и захлопнул решетчатую дверь. Задыхаясь от бега и паники, они молча смотрели друг на друга сквозь прутья.  
Потом Драко поднялся проверить — механизмы застыли и приобрели свой нормальный оттенок. Он спустился и сказал Гарри: оба, не сговариваясь, сползли по двери, каждый со своей стороны, на пол.  
— Что ж, — наконец сказал Гарри. — Становись обратно высокомерным засранцем. Впрочем, тебе наверняка надоело притворяться милашкой, а, Малфой?  
Но он ошибся. Из их совместного досуга предстояло исключить все то немногое, что доставляло Драко удовольствие. После войны вести себя как высокомерный засранец было намного сложнее. Драко пришлось составить список приказов и завести магический будильник, каждый час напоминающий ему о необходимости отдавать указания — именно через такой промежуток времени защитная магия начинала подозревать неладное. После того, как Драко заставил Гарри обернуться вокруг собственной оси в четвертый раз за день, он сказал:  
— Неужели надо делать это каждый час? Даже Пожирателям не могло не надоесть!  
— Они держали пленников на привязи, — возразил Драко.  
— Может, им давали какие-то более длительные задания?  
Драко сглотнул. Розье действительно позволял одной волшебнице, владеющей беспалочковой магией, прибираться по дому: перепуганные домовики тогда ни на что не годились. Она сбежала в суматохе, вызванной побегом Гарри. Несколько дней после этого Розье в ярости крушил все вокруг.  
— Ну так что?  
Драко нерешительно кивнул:  
— Да, но «заданиями» там не ограничивалось. Он _по-настоящему_ заставлял ее.  
— Что заставлял-то?  
Драко тяжело на него посмотрел.  
— О, — смутился Гарри.  
У них установился своеобразный распорядок дня. Подъем, завтрак, поиск и извлечение безопасной детали, вечером — идиотские приказания до тех пор, пока они не расходились по своим комнатам. От нечего делать они даже начали разговаривать друг с другом — выходило довольно нелепо, учитывая регулярно возникавшие неловкие паузы, типа _— Этот гобелен выткала моя прапрабабка. — Знаешь, а я ведь его помню! Гермиона рассказывала, что все время смотрела на него, когда ее… Ох, блять._  
Разговоры с Гарри были ни на что не похожи. Он был пугающе честным. Например, если он говорил, что «вот эта» картина, кажется, прикольная («Это он про подлинник Гейнсборо!» — возмущенно кричал старик из соседней рамы), то и правда так думал, а не пытался подольститься к Драко или продемонстрировать тонкий вкус к живописи. Однажды он вышел к завтраку хмурым и молчаливым, и на осторожные расспросы Драко, замаскированнные насмешливым тоном, заявил: «Прости, мне просто херово. Кошмары, знаешь ли». «Твою-то мать», — подумал шокированный такой откровенностью Драко.  
Через несколько недель разговоров в подобном духе у Драко стали закрадываться смутные подозрения, что ему, кажется, ну — вроде как нравится Гарри. Он был весь как на ладони, и все его мысли и чувства были понятными Драко и какими-то… безопасными, что ли. Гарри не был особенно честолюбив и не шел по головам, чтобы построить карьеру или разбогатеть. Конечно, у национального героя и так было предостаточно возможностей, однако, прояви он хоть немного рвения, мог бы получать от жизни намного больше. Вспоминая свое окружение за последние два года, Драко пришел к выводу, что общение с Поттером, пожалуй, напоминало теплую постель после студеного зимнего вечера.  
В то время как Драко предавался самоанализу, Гарри тоже стал вести себя странновато: стоило Драко отдать приказ, он бросал на него взгляды исподтишка и прикусывал нижнюю губу, иногда краснел. Если подумать, все было довольно очевидно, но до Драко дошло только через неделю — ему и в голову прийти не могло, что Гарри Поттер окажется таким извращенцем. Точнее, Драко периодически пошучивал на эту тему, но всерьез не задумывался. Однако, рано или поздно, стало очевидно, что Гарри ничего не имеет против стиля _общения_ с пленниками, которого придерживался Розье.  
— Поверить не могу! — заорал тогда Драко. — Не собираюсь заниматься этой херней!  
— Я тоже! — заорал в ответ Гарри, но румянец, разлившийся по щекам, его выдавал. — Больно надо, я…  
— Что, Поттер, неужели в кайф подчиняться?  
— Не в этом дело! — огрызнулся Гарри. Злобно посмотрев на Драко, он выпалил: — Просто… тебе обязательно так одеваться?  
— В смысле? — от неожиданности Драко слегка сбавил тон. Одежда была призвана подчеркнуть не его сексуальность, а господствующее (несмотря ни на что!) положение Малфоев в обществе. Хотя и от этого намерения он давно отказался, а одевался в стиле барокко исключительно потому, что лень было делать перестановку в шкафу, вытаскивая нормальную одежду из самой глубины. И вот, оказывается, Поттера заводили кружевные жабо и вышитые позолоченными нитями узоры.  
— Ты как будто… ну, знаешь, из сказки, — признался Гарри, пряча горящее лицо в ладонях. — Блять, поверить не могу, что говорю это.  
— Я и есть из сказки! — проревел Драко. — Я ебаный волшебник, как и ты, Поттер! И это ни в коей мере не оправдывает твои грязные мыслишки!  
— Я, что ли, виноват, что целый месяц сижу взаперти наедине с таким ублюдком, как ты? — взорвался Гарри. В воздухе раздался напряженный треск — как они знали по опыту, верный признак, что защитная магия вот-вот сработает.  
— Иди в свою комнату, и чтобы я тебя не видел! — прорычал Драко. Гневно на него посмотрев, Гарри ушел.  
Ничего удивительного, что Драко тоже стал думать об этом. Раньше как-то не приходилось представлять, как Поттер ему отсасывает, но, стоило начать, эта фантазия заняла все помыслы Драко. Он продержался три дня. Когда они уже собирались идти спать, Гарри бросил на Драко — он был одет в жилет из серебристой парчи, изумрудную сорочку и бархатные кюлоты — один из своих взглядов, и Драко заметил. Гарри вызывающе фыркнул, и, конечно, защитным чарам это не понравилось. Драко — возможно, потому что у него не было времени, чтобы передумать — приказал полузадушенным голосом:  
— Что ж. Отсоси мне, Поттер.  
Гарри оказался весьма неплох — постанывая, он облизывал член Драко, не выпуская его изо рта, и посасывал головку. Волосы Поттера, подумал Драко, были созданы специально для того, чтобы он за них держался. Он раскинулся на кровати — в голове слегка помутилось от удовольствия, тело словно оживало. Драко до сих пор не вполне осознавал реальность происходящего — не верилось, что после всех ужасов войны ему позволено испытать такие простые земные удовольствия: влажность рта Гарри, его неприкрытый пыл, пальцы, все сильнее впивающиеся в бедра Драко…  
В спальню, рассерженно шипя, вползла Койл. Завидев ее, Гарри отшатнулся и зашипел не хуже змеи:  
— Прикажи мне! Быстрее, Малфой.  
Драко приподнялся на локтях и в панике выпалил:  
— Не останавливайся!  
Гарри охотно склонился над ним, но тревожные звуки, предупреждающие о скором воздействии родовой магии, только усилились. Видимо, приказы в сексе, когда Гарри сам хотел подчиняться, производили противоположный эффект. Итак, Драко ошибся: ему было позволено лишь _хотеть_ удовольствия, но не получать его. Им с Поттером, по всей вероятности, предстоят годы совместного заточения и ни малейшей возможности снять напряжение.  
Наспех сказав Гарри трижды отжаться, Драко яростно произнес:  
— Слова не в силах выразить мою неприязнь к тебе, Поттер.  
В нем говорила детская обида — пообещав удовольствие, Гарри забрал его в самый последний момент. Он вообще не должен был провоцировать Драко: знал ведь, что чары контролируют малейшее их движение.  
— О, не сомневайся, это взаимно, — пробурчал Гарри, и они уныло поплелись каждый в свой душ.  
*  
Драко никогда не позволял чувствам брать верх над разумом — его прошлые романы были необременительны и не отвлекали от главного: экзаменов, квиддича или, если уж на то пошло, карьеры Пожирателя. Однако следующий месяц с Поттером под одной крышей (Гарри так и не перестал пялиться, хотя Драко надевал исключительно чопорные серые и черные мантии) заставил его всерьез задуматься о том, что, _возможно_ , им стоит попытаться еще раз, несмотря на угрозу смерти половины населения магической Британии, в которую, что немаловажно, входили и они сами. Скажем, можно было бы переспать прямо в парадном зале, наблюдая за механизмами. Если шестеренки задергаются, они сразу же прекратят.  
— Мы не можем, — сказал Гарри, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, просто мысля вслух. Он тоже смотрел на механизмы, на которые были наложены чары. Оба застонали.  
Тем временем группа авроров под предводительством Грейнджер по-прежнему контролировала границы поместья, ничего не предпринимая. Иногда они посылали в Малфой-мэнор подбадривающие письма, в которых спрашивали, как дела («Блять, серьезно?», — возмущался Драко) и извинялись за вынужденное бездействие. А однажды направили им отчет о задержании магглорожденного, который собирал в лесах целебные травы и чуть не пересек границу. Судя по тону авроров, Драко должен был прийти в восторг от их оперативной работы.  
Отчаявшись, Драко стал умолять Койл извлекать хотя бы по две детали в день. Видимо, Гарри тоже это порядочно достало, потому что он горячо его поддержал. Несколько дней они подлизывались к ней, обещая собственный персидский ковер (Гарри) и еженедельный горшочек топленых сливок до конца жизни (Драко).  
Теперь они вставали на рассвете, находили и уничтожали одну деталь, прерывались на обед и снова принимались за работу. Это помогло: времени не оставалось ни на разговоры, ни на сожаления по поводу невозможности заняться сексом. Через несколько недель, когда Гарри отлевитировал наверх очередную шестеренку, со стороны ворот послышались крики и грохот, а когда они подбежали к окну, в воздухе показались яркие вспышки искр.  
— Мы должны помочь, — рука Гарри сама собой потянулась к палочке.  
— Нет, Поттер, _мы_ должны снять эти долбаные чары.  
— Должен быть какой-то способ ускориться. Не знаю, кто там на них нападает, но если они прорвут границу, нам всем пиздец.  
— О, да ты просто Капитан Очевидность, — проворчал Драко. — В этом вся суть, но Грейнджер так ничего и не придумала.  
— Все равно мы должны что-то сделать, — упрямо повторил Гарри.  
Тут зашипела Койл, и они оглянулись на звук. Затем Гарри, моргнув, нерешительно сказал:  
— А что, если мы… ну… выпьем Оборотное с ее чешуей?  
— Нельзя превращаться в животных, идиот, — наставительно изрек Драко прописную истину, которую они проходили еще на третьем курсе.  
— Но она не просто животное! Она… блин, не знаю, как это все покороче объяснить. У Нагини была, скажем так, частица человеческой души (Драко уставился на него в изумлении). И я думаю, что частица этой частицы передалась Койл. По-моему, стоит попробовать. Если получится, сможем спускаться сами, и дело пойдет быстрее.  
Из старых запасов мэнора (не одно поколение Малфоев увлекалось зельеварением) Драко извлек два флакона Оборотного зелья, бросил в один золотистую чешуйку Койл и протянул Гарри.  
— Ты первый. Если кто-то из нас и превратится в гибрид змеи и человека, это определенно будешь ты, Поттер.  
Гарри закатил глаза и залпом выпил. Через несколько секунд перед глазами Драко предстала точная копия Койл. Она зашипела на Драко и мотнула головой в сторону оставшегося флакона. Вдохнув поглубже, Драко бросил чешуйку и туда.  
На секунду внутренности скрутило, как при аппарации или (Драко в жизни этого не забудет!) насильной трансфигурации в хорька. Он почувствовал, как тело уменьшается в размере, спадает ненужная одежда, а кожа становится более плотной и покрывается чешуей. Зрение тоже изменилось — Драко будто смотрел сквозь «рыбий глаз» (4).  
— Сюда, — сказала Койл, и Драко удивился, как он не понимал ее раньше. Не задумываясь, он пополз за ней и Гарри в водопроводную трубу, легко скользнул сквозь круглое отверстие в каменной плите. Обогнув плотные ряды человеческих останков (а он-то думал, что все вычистил!), Драко наконец приблизился к механизмам: рычаги, балки, колеса и шестеренки были переплетены так, что разобраться, что к чему относится, не представлялось возможным.  
Находясь в теле змеи, было нелегко думать как человек, но Гарри с Драко столько раз чертили примерную схему местонахождения деталей, что она врезалась в память. Они аккуратно дотрагивались хвостом до каждой детали и, если все было в порядке, поддевали ее клыками и отбрасывали в сторону. Когда удалось удалить не меньше двух дюжин, по телу Драко пробежала дрожь, и он, лихорадочно извиваясь, пополз наверх. Гарри последовал за ним. Выпрыгнув из трубы, они еще в прыжке приняли человеческую форму и повалились на каменные плиты. Драко задыхался так сильно, что едва смог встать на колени. Появившаяся в дверном проеме Грейнджер, настырно восклицающая: «Гарри, Гарри, где ты?», на несколько блаженных секунд показалась ему кошмарным видением.  
Однако, к сожалению, она была вполне реальной.  
— У вас получилось! — радостно заявила она.  
— И ты решила проверить, заглянув на чашку чая? — истерично хихикнул Драко.  
Гермиона смерила его взглядом.  
— На нас напали Мальсибер и еще парочка дементоров. Пока мы сражались, из засады выскочил оборотень с магглорожденной девочкой на спине и пересек границу мэнора. А когда все закончилось, она вышла из ворот целой и невредимой. Следовательно, вы разрушили чары, и я взяла на себя смелость _заглянуть на чашку чая_ , — закончила Гермиона, хмуро посмотрев на Малфоя.  
— Если ты думаешь, что это _твоя_ заслуга, Грейнджер, — высокомерно начал он, но Гарри нагло его перебил:  
— Бросьте, главное, что эта херня закончилось.  
— Ну, не совсем. Нужно еще снять остатки заклинания, удостовериться, что магия Волан-де-Морта уничтожена, и… — Гермиона сбилась с делового тона, — и, думаю, мы займемся этим через несколько дней. Подежурят пока стажеры, я им все объяснила. А мы заслужили немного отдыха, Гарри. Пошли отсюда, я мечтаю обнять Живоглота!  
Гарри невразумительно замычал в ответ и посмотрел на Драко, не отрывавшему от него взгляда. Невысказанный вопрос в глазах Гарри был понятен Драко, потому что он думал то же самое, а именно: Грейнджер может убираться куда ей угодно, и это придется очень даже кстати, потому что теперь они с Гарри могут спокойно потрахаться, не опасаясь взорвать чертов мэнор. Но если Поттер так и собирается молчать, то пусть не ждет, что Драко его остановит.  
— И давай снимем эти штуки, — Гермиона деловито взмахнула палочкой, произнеся Алохомору, и наручники с металлическим лязгом упали на пол.  
По всей вероятности, Гарри намеревался и дальше хранить молчание. Гермиона вышла из комнаты, не удосужившись попрощаться с Драко, и Гарри, бросив на Малфоя тоскливый взгляд (который Драко посчитал в высшей степени бессмысленным, поскольку отказ Гарри был добровольным), последовал за ней.  
Этим все и закончилось. Драко закрыл за ними ворота и вернулся в парадный зал. Защитная магия Малфоев была практически уничтожена, в полу зияла огромная дыра, а под плитами оставалось немало трупов. И все это дерьмо Драко предстояло разгребать в одиночку. Слабым утешением служил тот факт, что Волан-де-Морту все-таки не удалось превратить их дом в оружие массового поражения.  
Койл, неслышно подползла сзади и обернулась восьмеркой вокруг его ног. Подняв голову, она нежно потерлась о колено, как бы спрашивая: все в порядке?  
— Насколько это возможно в моем положении, — сказал Драко. Думать об этом не было сил, и все, на что его хватило, — подняться в свою комнату, повесить одежду на стул и заснуть.  
*  
Гарри вернулся через несколько дней, вновь в сопровождении группы авроров, чтобы заняться остатками заклинания. За время его отсутствия в Малфой-мэноре «Пророк» успел разразиться серией статей, прославляющих авроров, которые захватили оборотня и всех оставшихся в живых Пожирателей — «кроме, разумеется, Люциуса и Драко Малфоев, несмотря на сомнительные обстоятельства, при которых они перешли на сторону Министерства». Отдельной похвалы удостоились Гарри и Гермиона, «сообразительность и отвага которых позволили предотвратить гибель магглорожденного населения».  
Некоторое время Драко носился с идеей подкупить газетчиков, чтобы они напечатали статью о добропорядочном поведении Малфоев и их помощи властям. Прежний Люциус наверняка поступил бы так же. Однако Драко так ничего и не предпринял — были дела поважнее.  
Нарцисса с мужем решили остаться с Тоскани.  
— По крайней мере, до того, как в мэноре не закончат работы, — сказала Нарцисса. — Уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться, дорогой? Думаю, перемена обстановки пойдет нам на пользу.  
— Я подумаю, — ответил Драко. Стоило ему подумать о трупах, замурованных под полом, и шестеренках, которые все еще сохраняли зеленоватое сияние, хотелось покинуть мэнор и никогда не возвращаться. Только он никак не мог придумать, куда отправиться — ни Тоскань, ни что-либо еще не вызывали энтузиазма.  
При виде Гарри у Драко невольно сжалось сердце («Блять, — мрачно подумал он, — я просто жалок»). Однако какие бы надежды не питал Драко, они не оправдались. Окруженный аврорами — среди них Драко заметил Грейнджер и Уизли, — Гарри сунул руки в карманы и сдержанно спросил:  
— Ну как ты тут? Все нормально?  
— Превосходно, Поттер, а ты как поживаешь? — холодно откликнулся Драко. Он был как никогда рад своим навыкам в Окклюменциии и способности контролировать голос и мимику. Однако сапфировый жакет надевать явно не стоило.  
Оставив авроров крушить то, немногое, что оставалось нетронутым, Драко в компании Койл отправился в лес. Лето прошло, но сентябрьский воздух был еще теплым. Устроившись на одной из грубо сколоченных скамеек, расставленных вдоль тропинок, он отрешенно наблюдал, как опадают первые листья. Со спины незаметно подошел Гарри. Драко вопросительно на него посмотрел — Гарри тяжело дышал, его взгляд был слегка расфокусирован.  
— Драко…  
— Серьезно? — перебил Драко, подумав про себя, что лучше бы ему заткнуться. — Не можешь смотреть мне в глаза, но все еще не прочь потрахаться?  
Гарри плотно сжал челюсти:  
— Война еще не закончилась, — яростно сказал он. — У Рона умер брат. Родители Гермионы — она отослала их в Австралию, потому что здесь было опасно, и стерла им память. У Луны — ох, и еще до хрена у кого… Короче, суть в том, что смерть Волан-де-Морта не означает, что теперь все хорошо. И я не хочу, чтобы мои друзья беспокоились и злились только потому, что мне захотелось секса. Я хочу тебя, да — но не настолько. Можем переспать пару раз, если ты не против. Но на что-то большее не рассчитывай.  
Драко мучительно сглотнул. Его сочли неподходящей парой. Внезапно он почувствовал жгучее, хоть и запоздалое сочувствие к Панси. Каким же он был ублюдком, еще до того, как решил, что примкнуть к сумасшедшему психопату-убийце — отличная идея. Как жаль, что Поттер и его компания считают, что подобные незначительные оступки затмевают аристократическое воспитание и огромное состояние.  
Драко хотел ответить язвительно и холодно, хотел унизить Гарри в ответ, но слова застряли в горле.  
— Прошу прощения, Поттер, — наконец выдавил он, — но за последнее время я порядком растерял самоуважение. Не то чтобы я тебя не понимаю, но хотелось бы сохранить то немногое, что у меня еще осталось.  
Гарри покраснел и отвел взгляд.  
— Что ж, удачи с расчисткой Малфой-мэнора, — Драко поднялся со скамейки. — Дай знать моему нотариусу, как закончишь, договорились?  
Он обошел Гарри и направился к дому.  
— Стой, Драко, — окликнул его Поттер, — ты что, уезжаешь?  
*  
Драко промолчал — отчасти ради драматического эффекта, а отчасти потому, что и сам не знал ответа. Однако, вернувшись в мэнор, он, не медля, собрал необходимые вещи, взял палочку и Койл и вскоре обнаружил себя на метле, летящим по направлению в поместье Лестрейнджей. Драко немного опасался, что в особняке витает дух Беллатрикс, однако комнаты оказались заброшенными и безликими. Из выбитых стекол дул холодный ветер.  
Несколько дней ушло на то, чтобы привести спальню в пригодное для жизни состояние, а затем Драко занялся крышей — пока она протекала, заливая весь особняк, восстанавливать остальные комнаты было бы бессмысленно.  
Неподалеку от поместья располагалась маггловская деревня — там Драко покупал еду для Койл и обедал в местном пабе. Люди относились к нему с благожелательным безразличием. По всей видимости, они считали его тихим сумасшедшим — и, возможно, были не так уж неправы, учитывая, что Драко мерз в чужом заброшенном доме и ремонтировал его, выбиваясь из сил, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться тосканским джелатто.  
Расчищая гостиную, он наткнулся на колдографию в стеклянной рамке, которая завалилась за комод и поэтому сохранилась. На ней были изображены Беллатрикс, Нарцисса и их сестра — Андромеда. Юные и прекрасные, они махали, улыбались. Вероятно, это была свадьба Беллатрикс: самодовольно подняв подбородок, она холодно улыбалась и поглядывала на Рудольфа, стоявшего в отдалении. В ее лице уже едва заметно проступала жестокость, а взгляд был тяжелым и слегка безумным. Драко вздрогнул и отложил колдографию.  
Он никогда прежде не видел портрет Андромеды. Драко вдруг вспомнил, что Нимфадора оставила ей внука — двоюродного брата Драко. Всю неделю он думал об этом, затем не выдержал и написал нотуриусу с просьбой деликатно разузнать, где сейчас находится Андромеда.  
Ответ пришел через несколько дней: Андромеда живет с внуком Тедди в небольшом коттедже в тихой маггловской деревеньке на скромную пенсию. В задумчивости Драко весь день просидел у камина, поглаживая Койл, которая свернулась у его колен. Когда порыв ветра распахнул полусгнившую раму окна и в комнате стало холодно, Драко надел свитер и взялся за перо и бумагу.  
У его матери был охотничий домик в Шотландии, к тому же от родителей ей досталась ферма в Уэльсе. В свою очередь Беллатрикс (а теперь Драко) владела особняком в Бате. Андромеда, если захочет, могла бы пожить в одном из этих домов. Драко написал сдержанное, составленное строго по правилам этикета письмо, в котором предлагал помочь с переездом, а также вызвался взять на себя расходы по образованию Тедди. Запечатав конверт, он сразу его отослал, чтобы не передумать. С матерью Драко решил не советоваться — он и так прекрасно знал, что по этому поводу думает Нарцисса. Вот только Драко теперь был с ней не согласен.  
Андромеда поблагодарила за предложение, однако сказала, что счастлива в своем доме, а ее доходы, пусть и скромные, позволяют отдать внука в приличную школу. Однако было бы чудесно, если бы Драко и Тедди познакомились. Не хочет ли Драко зайти на чашку чая? Предложение повергло его в ступор. Неужели Андромеда захочет его видеть, после того, как Блэки ее отвергли? Тем не менее, она предложила на выбор три воскресенья, и отказать было бы верхом наглости. Вздохнув, Драко ответил вымученным согласием.  
Через неделю он стоял на пороге ее дома, заранее приготовившись увидеть властную стерву наподобие Беллатрикс. Однако оказалось, что сложно представить двух более непохожих людей.  
После слегка скованных приветствий она предложила Драко подержать Тедди, что привело его в панику, — кто знает, что можно ожидать от ребенка. Вдруг он помочится ему на рубашку? Тедди устроился у него на коленях и принялся сосредоточенно грызть ухо крошечного книзла.  
— Гм. Милая игрушка, — сказал Драко, прикидывая, когда он сможет вернуть Тедди бабушке. — Немного маловата, тебе не кажется?  
Ребенок мстительно плюнул на рубашку Драко («Прогноз почти оправдался», — мрачно подумал он), и Андромеда дала ему старую футболку мужа.  
— Я слышала о том, что произошло в мэноре, — мягко сказала она, разливая чай. Драко припомнил, что ее дочь была аврором — наверно, коллеги заглядывали по старой памяти и делились происшествиями на работе. — Ты поступил очень храбро.  
— Думаю, у меня просто не было выбора, — ответил Драко, с ужасом осознав, что повторяет слова Поттера. Он попытался снова намекнуть Андромеде, что она имеет такое же право на деньги Малфоев, как и он сам, однако она возразила:  
— Если возникнут сложности, ты узнаешь первым. Но я получаю пенсию, к тому же… к тому же, за Дору дали большую страховку. Так что мы справляемся.  
— Но вы живете в развалине! — возмущенно воскликнул Драко. — Среди магглов! Разве Тедди не лучше будет среди волшебников?  
Она засмеялась, но, увидев, что племянник и правда сердится, ласково объяснила:  
— Драко, дорогой, я была счастлива в этом доме, с ним связано столько воспоминаний. И для меня это важнее всего. Меня больше беспокоишь ты. Где ты живешь? В мэноре ведь еще ведутся работы? Кажется, они никак не снимут остатки проклятия.  
Она, видимо, была осведомлена лучше, чем сам Драко.  
— Остановился у Лестрейнджей.  
Андромеда нахмурилась:  
— Но там же никто не жил почти двадцать лет? Наверняка от дома остались одни руины.  
— Ну, практически, — Драко вдруг подумал, что не имел права критиковать жилище Андромеды, так как сам жил чуть ли не в трущобах. — Я затеял там небольшой ремонт.  
На прощание она поцеловала Драко в щеку и проводила странным взглядом, значение которого он понял, лишь вернувшись домой. Посмотрев в треснувшее зеркало, он увидел его в своих глазах. «Ты тоже справился», — словно пыталась сказать ему Андромеда. Не погиб, не попал в Азкабан, не сошел с ума — не многие члены их семьи могли похвастаться тем же.  
Визит к тетке подействовал на Драко странным образом: он вдруг ощутил чудовищность своего одиночества. Он решил было написать родителям, но вместо этого рука сама вывела «Дорогой Гарри». Чтобы остановиться, Драко пришлось бросить неудавшееся письмо в огонь. Упадок некогда величественного поместья, холод и разруха подавляли Драко, и он задумался, так ли плохо было предложение Гарри. Драко часами сидел у камина и думал о том, что упускает что-то очень важное. Но стоит ли травить себе душу, ведь ему разрешается только _посмотреть_ , а по-настоящему Гарри никогда не будет ему принадлежать. Драко не читал «Пророк», но его развернутый экземпляр лежал на кофейном столике Андромеды, и с огромной, на весь разворот, колдографии ему улыбался Гарри, обнимающий Джинни Уизли в форме ловца.  
Это стало последней каплей. Что ж, если нельзя получить, что хочется, можно прибегнуть к заменителям. К тому же разочарование — не самое плохое, что могло с ним случиться. Драко был уверен в этом, так как чудом избежал смерти, тюрьмы и сумасшествия. Поэтому он был твердо намерен получить хоть что-то. Дождавшись, пока пергамент превратится в кучку пепла, он взял чистый лист. После традиционных приветствий и вопросов о здоровье Люциуса, он написал: «Начинаю думать о женитьбе. Как бы ты отнеслась к этому, мама?».  
*  
На следующее утро Драко отправился в Лондон, чтобы нанять рабочих — все-таки в одиночку целое поместье не осилить. К тому же, ему все равно надо было заглянуть в Гринготтс.  
— Левый тоннель, — буркнул, не поднимая головы, гоблин за стойкой администрации.  
— Мне нужен сейф Лестрейнджей. Я их наследник, — не успел Драко завершить фразу, все гоблины, находящиеся в мраморном холле, оторвались от своих дел и настороженно на него уставились.  
— Прошу, следуйте за мной, мистер Малфой, — гоблин в алой с золотом униформе оттеснил клерка, к которому изначально подошел Малфой, и указал на комнату для особо важных посетителей.  
Но Драко отлично чувствовал чужие слабости и умел на них играть. Вспомнив слова Гарри о том, что один из артефактов Волан-де-Морта хранился в сейфе Лестрейнджей, Драко с невольным восхищением заподозрил, что, воспользовавшись неразберихой, царившей во время войны, Поттер _ограбил Гринготтс_.  
— Благодарю, я подожду здесь, — ледяным голосом сказал Драко. — Потрудитесь объяснить, почему мое посещение вызывает у ваших сотрудников такой ажиотаж? Смею надеяться, с сейфом все в порядке? Гринготтс, кажется, позиционировал себя как надежное хранилище.  
— Надежнейшее в мире, мистер Малфой, — гоблин попытался улыбнуться, но вышла лишь фальшивая гримаса.  
Через полчаса Драко, окруженный запыхавшимися от волнения начальниками и директорами банка, соизволил огласить свои требования: он согласен признать пропажу чаши Пенелопы Пуффендуй трагической случайностью и никогда не афишировать это порочащее Гринготтс обстоятельство, но взамен желает, чтобы деньги из сейфов чистокровных, погибших во время войны и не оставивших наследников, были переданы в Министерство для учреждения фонда помощи малоимущим.  
Он был весьма доволен своим решением: у Андромеды не будет причин отказываться от помощи, если она поступит не от Драко, а от правительства, к тому же не ей одной. А помощь эта должна оказаться весьма значительной — без хозяев остались сейфы Розье, Эйвери, Селвинов… Крэббов… Драко нервно сглотнул, но тут же взял себя в руки. Прохладно улыбнувшись, в завершение сделки он пожал хмурым гоблинам руки.  
— О, — добавил он, поразмыслив, — и пришлите к Лестрейнджам бригаду ваших лучших реконструкторов.

Нарцисса приехала к Драко два дня назад, что, несомненно, было вызвано его письмом. К тому времени Драко мог, по крайней мере, отходить от камина дальше, чем на два фута, не опасаясь промерзнуть до костей.  
— Просто небо и земля, дорогой, — Нарцисса сдержанно покачала головой, оглядывая гостиную. — Ты проделал огромную работу.  
Раньше подготовка к ритуалам ухаживания пошла бы своим чередом: письма знакомым, дом в Лондоне или Бате (там когда-то дебютировала его мать), званый обед, на который пришли бы только лучшие из лучших. Затем — пачки ответных приглашений, бесчисленные приемы и выезды. Сейчас Нарцисса в лучшем случае могла устроить обед на пять персон.  
— Нужно начать издалека, — изрекла Нарцисса с мрачностью обреченного полководца, решившего сражаться до конца. — К счастью, кое-какие приличные фамилии еще остались.  
Одна их старая родственница, сохранявшая во время войны нейтралитет под предлогом слабого здоровья и преклонного возраста, согласилась устроить прием. Конечно, там будут в основном ее семидесятилетние знакомые, и вряд ли Драко удастся встретить подходящую кандидатуру, однако это было подходящим началом.  
— В свете заговорят о твоих намерениях, и все устроится. К тому же ты неприлично богат, — с вымученной улыбкой подбодрила его Нарцисса. — Но, боюсь, придется существенно умерить наши требования.  
Она уже принялась составлять список потенциальных избранниц, тем более что Драко особенных предпочтений не высказал, только отметил, что семья невесты не должна быть скомпроментирована связями с Волан-де-Мортом. На примете у него никого не было (не то чтобы совсем никого, конечно, но к браку это не имело ни малейшего отношения), только неясный образ девушки со связями, положением в обществе и репутацией — со всем, что он утратил.  
Но, по крайней мере, Малфои ясно дали понять, что в Азкабан они не собираются и по-прежнему крепко стоят на ногах, хотя бы в денежных вопросах. Большинство ровесников Драко смогут распоряжаться фамильными капиталами не раньше, чем обзаведутся лысиной и пузом, так что здесь Драко находился в выгодном положении. Люциус был как никогда далек от того, чтобы ограничивать сына в средствах. По правде говоря, сейчас это его совершенно не волновало. Если бы женитьба хоть немного приоткрыла бы захлопнувшуюся перед Малфоями дверь в приличное общество, деньги довершили бы остальное.  
Итак, на праздниках Драко не упустит ни одного местного или лондонского бала, затем придет время дружеских визитов и обедов в узком кругу. К весне мэнор будет готов принять гостей, и несколько кандидаток будут поочередно приглашены на барбекю. Посоветовавшись с друзьями семьи (Драко надеялся, что к этому времени они появятся), он примет решение и, при благоприятном исходе, сыграет свадьбу до октября.  
Драко никогда не понимал своих товарищей, которые отзывались о браке с ужасом, словно о конце вольной жизни. Его, напротив, привлекала мысль о жене — поддержке и опоре, которой можно довериться. Конечно, сейчас в приоритете находились не чувства Драко, а необходимость восстановления репутации, но он все равно надеялся, что создаст семью по образцу своих родителей. Помощь матери пришлась очень кстати, так как Драко совершенно не желал пожинать плоды дурного выбора. А определиться было не так-то легко — одна половина девушек имела родственников, запятнавших себя союзничеством с Волан-де-Мортом, а к другой было не подобраться.  
Прием прошел неплохо, хотя начался не очень-то многообещающе: старые сплетницы, затянутые в корсеты, осуждающе перешептывались — настолько громко, что Драко слышал каждое слово, но не мог признаться в этом. Подслушивать — вполне в духе неудавшегося Пожирателя! Наконец хозяйка вечера сочувственно — хотя истинным актом милосердия было бы промолчать — сказала: «Конечно, все вышло не так, как многим хотелось бы».  
Драко больше не мог выносить это унижение.  
— Да уж, неловко получилось. Все эти убийства и пытки, сами понимаете, — протянул он. Не дождавшись ответа, Драко резко развернулся, подошел к барной стойке и налил себе двойной огневиски. Все равно он все испортил, так что можно расслабиться. Вероятно, он не женится на следующий год. Подумаешь. И через год тоже. А невесту, по всей видимости, придется искать за пределами Британии. Ладно, ему плевать.  
За этими мыслями он и не заметил как величественная леди Хэрроу, потрясая монументальным бюстом, приблизилась к Нарциссе и пророкотала:  
— Дорогая, мы так давно не виделись, но сегодня я совсем разбита. Эти мигрени просто кошмарны. Не хотите ли отобедать у нас в воскресенье? Я бы познакомила Драко со своей правнучкой Лидией.  
После окончания вечера Нарцисса сказала, что это превзошло ее самые смелые ожидания.  
Лидия Хэрроу не искала мужа: она сама призналась, что просто веселится, а брак ее не привлекает. Но Драко она все равно понравилась, а ей понравилась Койл, которая служила Драко лакмусовой бумажкой при отборе кандидаток. Она позволила ему сопровождать себя на несколько вечеров, что было выгодно обоим: Лидия, будучи старше Драко на семь лет, не выглядела старой девой, а он — изгоем. Ничего особенного, но ее престарелые тетушки возобновили надежды сбыть племянницу с рук — главным образом потому, что опасались, что вскоре состарятся настолько, что свадьба уже не доставит им удовольствия.  
Две недели спустя «Пророк» опубликовал колдографию, на которой он вальсировал с Лидией, и предположил, что пара обручилась. Как всегда, газеты преувеличивали, но Драко все равно остался доволен: из статьи было ясно, что у него серьезные намерения, а также огромное состояние.  
Наконец, на его имя пришло несколько сдержанных приглашений. После того как Драко появился на всех приемах с матерью, что свидетельствовало о том, что он и правда был намерен жениться, число желающих пригласить его на чай возросло. Наконец Нарцисса, исподтишка, пока суровые матроны отвлекались на эклеры, вербовавшая себе союзников, смогла устроить званый обед и даже составить партию в бридж. На следующее утро Драко позвали на бал, и приглашения перестали быть чем-то из ряда вон выдающимся.  
Что ж, полосу отчуждения они преодолели. Но, хотя столько мечтал об этом, Драко ощущал не торжество, а всего лишь усталое облегчение.  
Несколько дней спустя, когда Драко пересекал Косой переулок, направляясь на примерку костюма (вновь в ярких тонах), он столкнулся нос к носу с Гарри. У Драко потянуло низ живота, однако он мог по праву гордиться своей выдержкой:  
— Гарри, — любезно воскликнул он. — Как поживаешь? Еще не закончили в мэноре?  
Поттер уставился на Драко так, будто тот пырнул его ножом.  
— Я дам знать твоему нотариусу, сам же сказал. А ты чего в Лондоне? Я-то думал, ты женишься на этой неделе.  
— В «Пророке» прочитал? Они и не то напишут, — поморщился Драко, а затем вдруг недоверчиво посмотрел на Гарри: — Подожди, да неужели?..  
— В чем дело, Малфой? Не ожидал, что я слежу за твоей жизнью?  
— Ты ревнуешь! Великий Мерлин, кому скажи — не поверят!  
Гарри покраснел:  
— Просто не думал, что ты женишься.  
— Почему, женюсь. Просто не на Лидии.  
— Что ж. Поздравляю. Я… думаю, ты…  
Видит бог, они всегда общались как слепой с глухим.  
— Немного рановато для поздравлений, Поттер. Я еще не определился с кандидатурой.  
Гарри застыл с открытым ртом.  
— То есть ты… просто планируешь кого-нибудь подцепить?  
— Несомненно, я мог бы объяснить тебе смысл термина «ухаживание», Поттер, но не могу придумать ни единой причины давать себе напрасный труд. Я хочу жениться и завести детей, а не довольствоваться случайным перепихом. В этом наши с тобой взгляды расходятся, а потому дальнейшая беседа лишена смысла.  
Добив Гарри этой патетичной фразой, Драко царственно прошествовал мимо ошеломленного Поттера. Он наслаждался своим триумфом, пока не сел обратно в карету. И только тогда до него дошло: Поттер был вне себя от ревности! Иначе не стоял бы как пень, а высказал все, что думает про Драко и его снобизм.

— Боюсь, нам нужен новый план действий, мама, — заявил он с порога Нарциссе. — У меня появился кое-кто на примете.  
— Это… Панси? — секунду помолчав, спросила Нарцисса.  
— Не совсем. Ее я отверг с самого начала. Не думаю, что она — _подходящая партия_.  
— Неподходящая? — неверяще переспросила мать. — Но, дорогой…  
— Это Поттер, — выпалил, не в силах сдержаться, Драко.  
— О, — тихо сказала Нарцисса, явно не зная, что тут можно сказать.  
— Да, именно Поттер, — повторил Драко. — Но есть и хорошие новости: он от меня без ума.  
*  
Основная сложность заключалась в том, что Гарри не появлялся на балах, приемах и вечеринках. А если и появлялся, Драко туда не приглашали. К счастью, леди Хэрроу, бессменный организатор благотворительных вечеров, с радостью согласилась пригласить Гарри на один из них — присутствие знаменитости, как правило, значительно увеличивало сборы. Поттеру ничего не оставалось, как согласиться, выдавив мученическую улыбку.  
Лидия также с готовностью предложила свою помощь. «До тех пор, пока ты не пытаешься заловить _меня_ в свои сети», — жизнерадостно хохотнула она. О них уже дважды писали в светской хронике, поэтому никого не удивило, когда Драко вошел в зал под руку с мисс Хэрроу. На нем был лазоревый с серебром костюм, Лидия была одета в тех же тонах — разве слепец не понял бы, что они вместе. Это стоило Драко три тысячи галлеонов, но он ни о чем не пожалел. А последняя его выдумка — легкие Чары Соблазна — довершила эффект: Гарри, зажатый между леди Хэрроу и другими почетными гостями, заметил Драко раньше, чем тот успел поздороваться с хозяйкой вечера. Поттер смотрел только на него — люди, подошедшие поприветствовать национального героя, вынуждены были сами брать его руку и дружески трясти.  
— Поттер, — холодно сказал Драко, изо всех сил стараясь подавить победительную улыбку. — Познакомься с Лидией Хэрроу.  
— Привет, — промямлил Гарри, очевидно не замечая никого, кроме Драко. Остаток вечера он просидел как на иголках по правую руку от леди Хэрроу, а когда Драко с Лидией танцевали (а они то и дело это делали, уж об этом Драко позаботился), просто не находил себе места.  
Что ж, эта часть плана была выполнена без помех. Следующим шагом, который наметил Драко, была атака с тыла: друзья Поттера. Здесь и начинались сложности. Несмотря на расширившийся круг знакомств, у Драко ушло не меньше недели на то, чтобы получить рекомендацию к Грейнджер и благовидный предлог для встречи.  
С Уизли дела обстояли еще хуже. Если с Грейнджер Драко связывала всего лишь личная вражда, Малфои и Уизли ненавидели друг друга испокон веков. К тому сестра Рона была его основной соперницей за сердце героя. Драко утешал себя мыслью, что, завоевав расположение Грейнджер, поддержку Рона он получит автоматически. Достаточно было беглого взгляда на эту парочку, чтобы понять, кто из этих двоих был главным.  
В аврорате на Драко таращились гораздо меньше, чем в прошлый раз, а пара человек удостоила его настороженным кивками. Найти Гермиону оказалось не так-то просто: со времени их последней встречи она успела переехать на первый этаж снизу, а ее стол был настолько завален бумагами, что виднелся лишь самый кончик кудрявой макушки.  
— Оставляй, я посмотрю позже, — не поднимая головы, буркнула она. — Хотя это совершенно не мое дело.  
— Что никогда тебя не останавливало, Грейнджер, — Драко раздвинул стопки папок и скоросшивателей в стороны, чтобы увидеть ее лицо — зрительный контакт был частью его стратегии.  
Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Гермиона покраснела:  
— О, это ты? В смысле, здорово, что ты зашел, Драко.  
Драко, готовый к тому, что ему сразу же укажут на дверь, несколько приободрился.  
— Гм. Ты, наверно, в бешенстве, понимаю… — забормотала Грейнджер. Вскоре Драко понял, что она чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что мэнор до сих пор кишел аврорами, и Драко был лишен дома.  
Рассудив, что начало разговора удалось, Драко уселся напротив и великодушно выслушал ее извинения, а скорбно улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Я все понимаю, Грейнджер. Сейчас нужно думать не обо мне, а о магглорожденных. Не хочу, чтобы с ними что-то случилось.  
— Ох, что же… Очень… мило с твоей стороны, — выдавила Гермиона. — Тем не менее, я постараюсь, чтобы ты вернулся домой как можно раньше, — убедившись, что Драко не собирается уходить, она вздохнула: — Я могу сделать для тебя что-то еще?  
— Думаю, да, — осторожно начал Драко. — Понимаешь, я бы хотел наладить с тобой отношения.  
— Э-э, — непонимающе протянула Гермиона. — Что, прости?  
Драко взял себя в руки и произнес, глядя Грейнджер в глаза:  
— В школе я был полным придурком, а затем натравил на тебя Волан-де-Морта. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, и я хочу все исправить. Что я могу сделать, чтобы ты поверила?  
Поразмыслив с минуту, Гермиона подозрительно спросила:  
— Ты что-то задумал?  
— По-моему, это очевидно, — отрезал он. — И нет, я не собираюсь делиться планами.  
— Но почему?! — любопытство всегда было слабостью Гермионы.  
— Тогда ты встанешь на моем пути, Грейнджер. Без Непреложного Обета я и слова не скажу.  
— Но из-за твоих действий кто-то пострадает?  
— Вероятнее всего, я сам, — неохотно сказал Драко. Как ни прискорбно это признавать, шансов на успех было не так много: как бы Гарри не изнывал от похоти, в объятия Драко он не спешил. — Послушай, Грейнджер. Я стараюсь быть откровенным, но ты требуешь слишком многого. Просто скажи, согласна ты или нет?  
-А я-то думала, ты под Веритасерумом, — скривилась Гермиона. — Ох, ну ладно. Я буду молчать, пока это не принесет никому вреда. Говори уже!  
— Я не такой кретин, как Уизли, — не сдержался Драко. — Непреложный Обет, или сделка не состоится. Поклянись, что будешь молчать, и назови свои условия.  
После двадцати минут жарких споров и бесплодных попыток Гермионы выторговать обстоятельство, при котором она могла бы нарушить молчание, они закрыли кабинет, чтобы никто не вошел. Гермиона принесла обет и тут же требовательно спросила:  
— Ну и?  
— Не могу поверить, что я это делаю, — закатил глаза Драко. — Надеюсь, Поттер оценит мою жертву.  
— Я знала! Так и знала, что это связано с Гарри! Если ты задумал что-то незаконное, то, клянусь Мерлином, я…  
— Я люблю его! — заорал Драко, не в силах и дальше выслушивать ее идиотские обвинения.  
Гермиона замолчала на полуслове, нелепо вытаращив глаза:  
— Боже, что я наделала, — еле слышно прошептала она и упала в кресло.  
— А я говорил, что это плохая идея, — укорил Драко.  
Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох, затем выдох и уронила голову на стол.  
— Все хорошо, — успокаивающе сказала она себе. — У тебя все равно ничего не получится. Гарри _видеть_ тебя не может.  
— Должен заметить, что он превосходно сосет и с _закрытыми_ глазами, — яростно прищурился Драко.  
— Замолчи немедленно! — завизжала Гермиона. — Не хочу слышать эту мерзость! К тому же ты наверняка все придумал.  
— Надейся, Грейнджер. А теперь скажи, наконец, что я должен сделать, чтобы мы стали нормально общаться?  
— Ну уж нет! — замотала головой Гермиона. — Я не собираюсь тебе потворствовать, особенно теперь, когда знаю, что ты хочешь соблазнить Гарри и разрушить его жизнь!  
— Ты все перепутала, Грейнджер, — снисходительно бросил ей Драко. — Мне незачем его соблазнять. Это я отказался трахаться с Поттером у тебя за спиной. Вообще-то я думал на нем жениться.  
— Великий Мерлин, — в ужасе прошептала Гермиона.  
*  
Драко ушел домой крайне раздраженным: Грейнджер мстительно заявила, что, раз уж Непреложный Обет вынуждает ее что-то придумать, то пусть Драко добудет яйцо гиппогрифа без единой царапинки. Проконсультировавшись с владельцем лондонского магического зверинца, Драко узнал, что отсутствие царапин означает, что гиппогриф отдал яйцо добровольно. В противном случае, оно треснет и начнет издавать пронзительные звуки, на которые слетятся все гиппогрифы в радиусе пятидесяти миль и разорвут вора на кусочки.  
Грейнджер, очевидно, твердо вознамерилась использовать всю мощь своего интеллекта, чтобы перехитрить магию Обета. И у нее вполне могло получиться, если Драко ее не остановит. Итак, все ухищрения только навредили: теперь действовать следовало как можно быстрее.  
Драко плюхнулся в кресло перед камином — на колени ему тут же заползла Койл, хотя добрая половина ее туловища уже не помещалась. Поняв, что Драко больше не намерен носить ее на себе, змея снова стала увеличиваться в размерах, чему в немалой степени способствовал горшочек топленых сливок, который Драко регулярно ей поставлял.  
— Быть честным — самый идиотский план, который я мог придумать, — мрачно сказал Драко. — Это было очевидно с самого начала. Вспомнить хотя бы, куда это завело Поттера. Бр-р, уж точно не хочу сражаться один на один с Волан-де-Мортом.  
Хотя, возможно, ему предстояло кое-что посложнее. Во время гонений на магических существ Пожиратели устроили в мэноре темницу для гиппогрифов. И каждый раз, когда Драко проходил мимо загонов, они бешено ревели и норовили лягнуть его копытом. Слава Мерлину, что их освободили еще до того, как он вернулся домой. Поттер, хмуро подумал Драко, мог бы получить дюжину этих идиотских яиц по щелчку пальцев.  
Драко подпрыгнул в кресле, чуть не стряхнув Койл с колен — змея недовольно зашипела, но он даже не услышал.  
— Точно, — выдохнул Драко. Ему нужно было не яйцо гиппогрифа, а всего лишь благовидный предлог, который убедит Гарри, что оно ему совершенно необходимо.  
Но и это оказалось нелегко. Призванные на помощь Лидия и Нарцисса не придумали ничего дельного, сойдясь на том, что никто в здравом уме не захочет себе гиппогрифа. Даже зоопарки не разводят этих когтистых ублюдков.  
— Ну, скажи, что это тайна. Он же тебе доверяет, — пожала плечами Лидия.  
— В том-то и дело, что _нет_! — раздраженно зашипел Драко.  
— Тогда заключи с ним сделку, — предложила мать. — Пообещай ему то, что можешь дать только ты.  
— И ты серьезно думаешь, что Поттеру от меня что-то…? — Драко не договорил.  
*  
— Гм. Но… зачем тебе оно?  
— Не скажу, — сурово заявил Драко. — Но, клянусь, это не причинит никому вреда. Просто принеси мне эту штуку.  
— И не подумаю, пока нормально не объяснишь, в чем дело!  
Из зала на балкон ворвались звуки музыки: на пороге появилась парочка, явно искавшая уединения, но, увидев, что место уже занято, торопливо захлопнула дверь. Драко, отчаянно флиртовавший с Лидией весь вечер, затащил сюда заведенного до предела Гарри, и тот пошел за ним, даже не поинтересовавшись, в чем дело. Прием устраивался у Флинтов, и Драко заранее положил глаз на этот балкон — в основном из-за парчовых занавесок, надежно скрывающих его от посторонних глаз.  
— Я могу попросить _очень_ убедительно, — мурлыкнул Драко, и Гарри залился краской.  
— Ты предлагаешь… себя? За яйцо гиппогрифа?!  
— Дай подумать, — скривился Драко. — Ладно, или можешь позвать меня на рождественский бал леди Хэрроу и представить, как свою пару. Почему-то мне казалось, что ты предпочтешь отделаться яйцом. Или я неправ?  
Гарри мученически вздохнул.  
— Так вот, Поттер. Я не собираюсь трахаться с тобой ради долбаного яйца. Этим я займусь ради собственного удовольствия. Но вот чтобы покрывать твою репутацию и скрываться, как третьекурснику, мне нужен значимый стимул.  
— То есть это просто предлог?  
-В некотором роде, — уклончиво ответил Драко, который и сам этого не знал. — А теперь определяйся, Поттер: если я не смогу проводить Лидию домой, нужно будет попросить ее друзей.  
— Мерлин, она решит, что мы гребаные извращенцы!  
— Не понимаю, какое тебе до этого дело, — Драко приглашающе раскинул руки (к тому же, с этого ракурса его плечи казались шире). — Ну так что?  
— Во что ты меня втягиваешь, — застонал Гарри, и Драко заткнул его поцелуем.  
К счастью, Лидия благоразумно удалилась домой, не дожидаясь возвращения Драко, потому что, придя к соглашению, они с Поттером незамедлительно ввалились в находившуюся неподалеку гостевую спальню и не вылезали из нее до конца приема. В суматохе Гарри обронил палочку и, даже не подумав отвлекаться на поиски, запечатал дверь беспалочковой магией. После _тщательного_ исследования Драко пришел к выводу, что Поттер определенно хорош в постели: он кончил дважды, задыхаясь от стонов и подрагивая в объятиях Драко, а после крепко обвил его руками и ногами.  
Тяжело дыша, они смогли, наконец, расцепить объятия и откинулись на подушки.  
— Завтра принесу эту штуку, хорошо? — слабым голосом сказал Гарри.

Он появился следующим вечером у черного хода коттеджа Драко в Бате, нервно оглядываясь, будто соседи только и делали, что высматривали его из окон.  
— Пообещай, что, когда этот гиппогриф вылупится, он будет в безопасности, — в который раз потребовал Гарри, передавая Драко корзинку: яйцо, покрытое красноватой, с золотыми крапинками скорлупой, было аккуратно обернуто пуховым одеяльцем. Койл, выглядывавшая из-за плеча хозяина (Драко уже упоминал о том, насколько быстро она росла?), с интересом заглянула внутрь и одобрительно зашипела.  
— Все с ним будет хорошо. Не трясись, Поттер, — сказал Драко, провожая его на кухню. Едва он поставил корзинку на стол, Койл тут же бережно свернулась вокруг нее кольцами, явно беря яйцо под свою защиту.  
— Вот оно тебе зачем! — воскликнул Гарри. — Койл было одиноко, и она захотела себе товарища? Так бы сразу и сказал.  
— Боялся, что ты не захочешь выполнять ее прихоти, — сдержанно отозвался Драко. Предположение Поттера оказалось ему на руку, так что опровергать его он не собирался. Драко обернулся, чтобы указать Поттеру на дверь, но тот стоял неожиданно близко, и они почти столкнулись носами.  
Жадно посмотрев на его рот, Гарри предложил:  
— Драко, ты… Гм, не хочешь ли…  
— Ладно, — тут же согласился Драко. Раз уж коттеджу в Бате, в отличие от его остальных владений, не требовался ремонт, можно позволить себе немного отдыха.

Через несколько часов Гарри выскользнул из постели и быстро оделся. Драко — дыхание слегка сбито, на влажном теле еще ощущался пот — предложил, ненавидя себя за слабость:  
— Если хочешь, оставайся на ночь. Я попрошу Койл не залезать тебе на подушку.  
Хорошо хоть ему удалось сказать это максимально незаинтересованным тоном, как будто он предлагал только из вежливости.  
— У меня завтра встреча в Лондоне, — ответил Гарри, торопливо застегивая ремень, что позволяло не поднимать взгляд на Драко. — Так что мне нужно подготовиться. К тому же Рон не поймет, если я… — он не договорил, но Драко и так услышал более, чем достаточно.  
— Что ж, — пожал плечами Драко, — надеюсь, ты найдешь выход.  
Он перекатился на живот и довольно бездарно притворился спящим, а Гарри сделал вид, что поверил, и это было ужасно. Едва Поттер закрыл за собой дверь, Драко пошел и налил себе ванну с полфлаконом пены и бесцельно наблюдал за булькающими пузырьками, пока не появилась Койл и не потребовала завтрак.  
Закутавшись в халат, Драко спустился и налил ей молока. Матери, отметил он, не было — скорее всего, Нарцисса выбирала отделку в поместье Лестрейнджей. С молчаливого согласия Драко мать продолжала совершенствовать список кандидаток на роль невестки, а сам Драко исправно появлялся в свете. Трезво оценивая свои шансы на успех с Поттером, он не отказывался от намерения жениться. Однако и здесь были свои сложности. Пока Поттер будет не против время от времени потрахаться, Драко не сможет ему отказать. А жениться, имея любовника, непозволительно, поэтому свадьба отложится на неопределенный срок, и люди подумают, что Драко повел себя _легковесно_ , а это — обвинение посерьезнее, чем союзничество с Темным Лордом. Драко нужно было выбрать: призрачная надежда на счастье с Поттером или репутация в обществе — и немедленно. По правде говоря, это приводило его в отчаяние.  
Напившись молока, Койл привычно обернулась вокруг яйца. Рассеянно поглядев на нее, Драко расправил плечи и поднялся в гардеробную. Недавний приступ слабости прошел, и он был намерен бороться до конца. Одевшись, он спустился за корзинкой и обнаружил, что Койл следует за ним по пятам.  
— Ты остаешься дома, — строго сказал он. — Нечего было разрастаться до таких размеров! Ты же перепугаешь всех авроров.  
Койл неохотно отползла к камину, что оказалось наглым притворством — за секунду до того, как Драко аппарировал, она взметнулась в воздух и уцепилась за его ногу. Очутившись в Косом переулке, он рассерженно посмотрел на обманщицу.  
— Пеняй на себя, если в тебя запустят Редукто, — пригрозил Драко.  
Как он и думал, их появление в аврорате произвело фурор. Каждый служащий провожал Койл опасливым взглядом и считал своим долгом достать палочку.  
Грейнджер обнаружилась на старом месте. Бумажные завалы на ее столе ничуть не уменьшились, а сама она не стала любезней.  
— Чего тебе? — буркнула она вместо приветствия. Гермиона явно не желала с ним общаться, и Драко подумал, что терпеть ее не может. Именно из-за Грейнджер и ей подобных Гарри встречался с ним украдкой, стыдясь себя и унижая Драко.  
Он швырнул на стол корзину и нелюбезно буркнул:  
— Вот, пожалуйста.  
Гермиона ошеломленно смахнула на пол пачку отчетов, чтобы разглядеть Драко получше.  
— Как… как ты его достал? — истерически взвизгнула она.  
— Попросил Гарри.  
Это только усугубило положение. Нижняя челюсть Гермионы непроизвольно отвисла, будто Грейджер и не представить не могла, как Драко уговорил бы ее друга на подобную авантюру.  
— Я был с ним очень любезен, — криво усмехнулся Драко, повернулся на каблуках и вылетел из кабинета.  
Он почти бежал, не различая, куда идет. Все, чего хотелось Драко, — это исчезнуть, чтобы никто не видел, как он унижается ради человека, которому _наплевать_. И вдруг мощный толчок опрокинул Драко на лопатки, а в горло уперлось острие палочки.  
— Ты сам видел, Ричардс, — пророкотал кто-то ему в лицо, — этот поганый Пожиратель толкнул меня и даже не извинился. Наверняка хотел применить Непростительное.  
Драко попытался вдохнуть, чтобы ответить наглецу как следует, однако ничего не вышло: вокруг горла неумолимо сжималось Удушающее. Драко с ужасом осознал, что сейчас умрет, прямо на грязном полу поганого аврората, а этому ублюдку ничего не будет, потому что все только обрадуются смерти Пожирателя и спустят дело на тормозах.  
Когда он уже перестал надеяться, в горло вдруг ударила струя воздуха, а в уши, которые заложило от удушья, вдруг оглушающе завизжали. Оказалось, что вокруг Драко собралась толпа, однако близко никто не подходил. Койл, взметнувшаяся во весь рост, яростно на них шипела, а рядом с ней без сознания валялся атаковавший Драко аврор. Койл молниеносно наклонилась, перекусила его палочку пополам, и оскалилась.  
— Нет! — Драко попытался закричать, но из груди, как в кошмарных снах, вырвался лишь хрип. Со всех сторон прибывали все новые и новые авроры, с палочками наготове. — Нет, Койл, не надо! — из последних сил Драко обхватил ее за туловище и попытался оттащить на себя, но тут какой-то волшебник наставил на нее палочку, и змея в ярости бросилась вперед, легко вырвавшись из рук хозяина. Драко в отчаянии подумал, что их слишком много — и Койл сейчас просто убьют. Понимая, что это ровным счетом ничего не изменит, он все же потянулся за палочкой.  
— Протего! — пронзительный выкрик Грейнджер вызвал у Драко новый приступ головной боли. Он и Койл оказались окружены защитным магическим барьером. — Остановитесь и немедленно, мать твою, объясните, что здесь происходит!  
Разъяренно повернувшись к поверженному аврору, Гермиона указала на его сломанную палочку и произнесла: «Приори Инкантатем!». Удушающее заклятие появилось в воздухе в виде желтого, плотного тумана. Грейнджер махнула палочкой, уничтожая его, и снова уставилась на аврора:  
— Покушение на убийство прямо на рабочем месте, серьезно? Жаль, что она тебя не укусила, придурок.  
— Я не хотел убить, — прохрипел аврор. — Просто… указал на его место.  
— Еще пара секунд, и Драко бы задохнулся, — бросила Грейнджер. — Заберите его, — приказала она двум служащим.  
Повернувшись к Драко, она бросила в него исцеляющее заклинание, от которого легкие раздулись, как кузнечные меха, боль в лопатках исчезла, и Драко почувствовал себя так, будто на протяжении последних десяти лет он был атлетом, питающимся исключительно свежими овощами. Бр-р.  
— Ты в порядке? — сердито рявкнула Грейнджер.  
— Нет, и никогда больше так не делай, — скривился Драко. — Лучше бы я хрипел еще месяц.  
— Учту на следующий раз, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Хватит ныть, пошли.  
Драко немного поразмыслил и недоверчиво спросил:  
— Так ты согласна на перемирие?  
— Я тебе не подружка, — сурово ответила Гермиона. — И никогда ей не буду!  
— Упаси Мерлин, — вздрогнул Драко.  
— Возможно, — всего лишь _возможно!_ — ты не такой ублюдок, каким кажешься, — произнесла она. — Но большего не жди. Все равно ты мне не нравишься.  
Гермиона сложила руки на груди и с вызовом на него уставилась.  
— Что ж, — выдавил из себя Драко. Это было даже больше, чем он ожидал. — Прекрасно.  
Немного успокоившись, Гермиона жалобно вздохнула и спросила:  
— Ты правда собираешься жениться?  
— Легкие интрижки меня не интересуют, Грейнджер.  
— Но Гарри… Он ведь не…?  
— Дважды этой ночью, — надменно ответил Драко, потому что она сама напросилась.  
Грейнджер закрыла лицо руками и застонала:  
— Ничего не понимаю. И вообще, насколько я помню, ты отказался!  
— Еще пара слов на публике — и ты умрешь мучительной смертью, как нарушительница Непреложного Обета, Гермиона.  
— Тебе-то что, — фыркнула она.  
Драко собирался воспользоваться моментом и закончить свой и так затянувшийся сверх всякой меры визит, но и сам не понял, как снова очутился в кабинете Гермионы и был подвергнут допросу с пристрастием.  
— Как он тебя терпит, — зашипел Драко, когда его бесцеремонно толкнули в кресло. От Койл не было никакого толку — предательница лишь обрадованно устремилась к корзинке с яйцом и обвила ее своим телом.  
— Заткнись, Малфой. Гарри просто идиот, что с тобой связался, и, раз уж я не могу с ним поговорить, как нормальный человек…  
— Ни за что бы не сделал, — завершил ее фразу Малфой.  
-… То все вопросы я задам тебе, — не удостоив его мстительный выпад вниманием, зловеще закончила Гермиона.  
— Ну, если вкратце, — вздохнул Драко, — то он просто хочет трахаться без обязательств и огласки, чтобы ты и Уизли не выклевали ему мозг.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — задумчиво нахмурилась Гермиона, — что он готов обманывать всех нас ради секса с тобой?  
— Ну, знаешь! Это очень хороший секс. А если ты не отстанешь от меня, Грейнджер, я начну описывать его в деталях.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — Гермиона смерила его взглядом. Драко уставился на нее в ответ.  
Задав еще с дюжину идиотских и бесцеремонных вопросов, она устало откинулась на спинку кресла:  
— Все равно я вас не понимаю. Сначала Гарри почему-то стал сходить по тебе с ума, и ты, наплевав на нормы морали, воспользовался его положением…  
— Это я-то! — воскликнул глубоко оскорбленный Драко.  
— Но это не помогло: Гарри понравилось. А потом ты какого-то хрена его отверг, хотя сам влюблен по уши!  
— Он ясно дал понять, что я для него — приключение на одну ночь, Грейнджер. В последнее время я и так не оправдывал ничьих ожиданий. Конечно, там было совсем другое, но чувство, что я не дотягиваю до необходимого уровня, мне более, чем знакомо. И с Гарри я испытываю его снова и снова, — он вдруг заметил, с каким странным выражением лица смотрит на него Грейнджер. — Что?  
— Ты… Поверить не могу, что говорю это. Но тебе… Гм, короче, — скривилась она, — не позволяй Гарри так с собой обращаться!  
— Спасибо за поддержку, Грейнджер, так мило с твоей стороны, — скривился Драко. Прекрасно, теперь даже Грейнджер поняла, что об него вытирают ноги!  
В довершение всего, Гермиона решила нанести ему сокрушительный удар:  
— Знаешь, — мило улыбнулась она, — вообще-то яйцо мне ни к чему. Можешь забрать его себе.  
Драко пришел в ярость, зато Койл казалась чрезвычайно довольной.  
— Какого хера, Грейнджер?! Что я должен с ним делать?  
— Уверена, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — ободряюще сказала Гермиона и указала ему на дверь.  
*  
Драко ввалился в коттедж, бурля от негодования, и швырнул корзинку на коврик перед камином. Койл угрожающе зашипела и тут же расположилась рядом с яйцом, намереваясь впредь защищать его от подобного пренебрежительного отношения.  
— Я не оставлю у себя гиппогрифа, — ультимативно заявил ей Драко. — С меня довольно и змеи! Эти мерзкие создания агрессивны. Один из них укусил меня, знаешь ли!  
Койл зашипела, недвусмысленно намекая, что и она могла бы последовать его примеру.  
Слабым утешением послужило то, что не пришлось объяснять Гарри, куда пропало яйцо, потому что он нанес ему еще один визит — разумеется, ночью и через черный ход. Поттер даже постучал так тихо, что Драко мог бы и не расслышать, если бы он… Ну ладно, если бы не сидел под дверью, как верная собачонка. Он попытался притвориться, что не слышит или занят своими делами, но обнаружил, что руки уже торопливо снимают дверную цепочку.  
Гарри стоял на пороге с низко опущенной головой, как будто стыдился себя и своего прихода.  
— Не возражаешь, если я зайду?  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя уговаривал, Поттер? — прищурился Драко. — Заходи или проваливай, мне все равно.  
— Действительно, что это я, — Гарри скривился и снял куртку.

Секс был великолепен, как обычно. Но сразу после Гарри — тоже как обычно — торопливо поднялся с кровати, а Драко так и лежал, уставившись в стену и чувствуя, как к горлу подступает комок. Ярость и унижение перемешались с желанием отомстить, сделать Гарри так же больно, как было больно самому Драко. Подрагивая от переполнявших его эмоций, Драко сел в кровати и бессмысленно уставился на влажный завиток на затылке Поттера. Вот же дерьмо.  
— Гм, Поттер, — он откашлялся, — думаю, тебе не стоит приходить в следующий раз.  
— Драко, блять, — Гарри присел на край кровати и закрыл лицо руками. — Все-таки хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой на рождественский бал? Ну ладно, только не…  
— Нет, — сказал Драко деревянным голосом.  
— Тогда чего тебе от меня надо? — в голосе Поттера звучало отчаяние, и это был идеальный момент, чтобы предложить ему брак. План Драко сработал, как надо, — попробовав один раз, Гарри был не в силах от него отказаться. Поттер мог сопротивляться, сколько угодно, но он был _на крючке_ — разве не этого добивался Драко?  
Он почувствовал жар и тошноту, а в голову пришла внезапная мысль — вдруг для Беллатрикс все начиналось точно также? Она была сильной, несгибаемой и расчетливо получала желаемое — в том числе и Рудольфа. Иногда дорога в темноту может быть такой незаметной. Драко еще повезло, потому что неудачная попытка убить беспомощного старика — это очевидная ловушка, неприкрытый переход на сторону зла. Но бывает и по-другому — этот путь бывает постепенным и не лишенным приятности, на нем тебя могут сопровождать друзья, пока — ты и понять не успеешь, как все произошло, — не окажешься один на один с пустотой, снаружи и внутри. Многие из семьи Драко пошли по этой дороге, да и сам он свернул лишь в самый последний момент.  
Не получится ухватиться за Гарри и спастись самому, а можно только утянуть его за собой вниз. Да, сейчас Гарри вполне может жениться на нем и отвергнуть друзей, которые не простят Драко его прошлого, но рано или поздно его страсть исчезнет так же внезапно, как и вспыхнула. Поттер пожалеет о своем выборе, а Драко вновь окажется неподходящей парой.  
— Я хочу то, чего ты не можешь мне дать, — устало ответил Драко. — И не могу дать то, чего хочешь ты, — он не выдержал и отвел взгляд. — Прошу прощения, Поттер, но если мы не остановимся, я тебя возненавижу.  
*  
Лидия внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза, когда Драко сообщил, что все, наконец, закончилось. Облокотившись на его руку, она участливо сказала:  
— Может, это и к лучшему, дорогой. К тому же, тетушки совсем рассвирепели от статей в «Пророке». Едва не затащили меня выбирать подвенечное платье. Пойдем сегодня на бал к Суиндонам? Я училась в одном колледже с их дочкой, Цинтерией. Она недавно приехала из Парижа и тоже подыскивает себе пару. Очень хорошенькая, тебе понравится.  
Итак, Драко посвятил все свободное время светским визитам. Ему действительно понравилась Цинтерия Суиндон — как, впрочем, и Астория Гринграсс, и Вистерия Монклар, и многие другие. Особенно те, которые не визжали при виде змей. Особенно отличилась Цинтерия: рассеянно потрепав Койл по голове, она спросила, можно ли угостить ее ириской. У каждой из них были и другие поклонники, но, видимо, акции Драко достаточно высоко котировались на брачном рынке, потому что все они согласились провести по неделе в поместье Лестрейнджей (в мэноре продолжались работы).  
Когда Драко с Нарциссой обсуждали, кого еще следует пригласить, она сказала:  
— Мне жаль, дорогой, но Люциус вряд ли вернется к этому времени. Он страшно ослаб, а в особняке так ветрено.  
Все окна в поместье были герметичными и не пропускали ни малейшего дуновения ветерка, а камины топились круглосуточно, однако Драко не стал возражать. Очевидно, что Люциус не вполне оправился после войны, иначе мать непременно привезла бы его посмотреть на кандидаток.  
— Мама, — собравшись с духом, начал Драко. — Я бы хотел поговорить насчет тети Андромеды.  
Следующие две недели прошли в ожесточенных спорах. Они не орали друг на друга и не били посуду, однако обеды проходили в молчании, Нарцисса словно заледенела, а Драко упорно отказывался извиняться, потому что считал вражду сестер совершенно бессмысленной. У них и так почти никого не осталось, так что нахождение в плену старых предрассудков — непозволительная роскошь. Однажды Нарцисса сделала крохотный шаг к примирению, попросив Драко передать ей соль. После обеда он сходил наверх и принес ей колдографию — он так и не повесил ее на стену и не поставил в рамку, потому что опасался подолгу рассматривать мрачную улыбку Беллатрикс.  
Нарцисса долго смотрела на колдографию, а потом произнесла чуть смягчившимся голосом:  
— Возможно, тебе следует лично передать ей приглашение.  
Драко промолчал о том, что уже заходил к ней с дюжину раз за последние полгода, потому что не хотел начинать все сначала.  
Он нанес визит на следующий же день — дом Андромеды преобразился в лучшую сторону. Оконные проемы были расширены, а над садом явно поработала команда ландшафтных дизайнеров. Согласно рассказам Андромеды, Тедди вовсю ползал по затейливо выложенным дорожкам, но при виде Драко неизменно притворялся, что не в силах передвигаться самостоятельно. А заняв удобную стратегическую позицию у него на руках, тут же начинал плеваться или, на худой конец, мазать рубашку Драко джемом.  
Андромеда отворила, держа ребенка, — он незамедлительно протянул к Драко пухлые цепкие ручонки и принялся опасно крениться вперед.  
— Дорогой, какой приятный сюрприз! Проходи скорее, — радушно поприветствовала его тетя. — Тедди, немедленно прекрати ерзать! Знаю-знаю, ты хочешь на ручки к кузену, но потерпи немного.  
Драко хмуро протянул руки и взял малыша.  
— Мы собирались пить чай, может быть, присоединишься?  
Андромеда провела его в гостиную, когда во входную дверь постучали, а из кухни донесся свист закипевшего чайника. Секунду поразмыслив, волшебница предложила:  
— Я пойду выключу чайник, а ты открой, пожалуйста, дверь. Это, наверно, зеленщик.  
Не ожидая подвоха, Драко с Тедди на руках, как и Андромеда пятью минутами ранее, распахнул дверь — любезная улыбка застряла у него на губах. На пороге стоял Поттер.  
Он, казалось, был удивлен не меньше:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
— Наношу визит своей тетке, — от растерянности Драко даже позабыл добавить что-нибудь уничижительное в его адрес. — А ты?  
— Тедди мой крестник.  
— О, тогда твоя очередь его держать, — он впихнул малыша Гарри, и Тедди тут же разразился негодующим ревом и плюнул Гарри на футболку.  
Заваривать чай пришлось Драко, потому что Андромеда ушла искать чистую рубашку. Тедди невинно забавлялся игрой в миниатюрный квиддич. Разлив чай, Драко выложил на блюдо принесенные с собой печенья и сэндвичи, слишком поздно осознав, что это только продлит его мучения.  
— Как аппетитно все выглядит! — весело заметила Андромеда. — Прошу, располагайтесь поудобнее. Ну, молодые люди, как поживаете?  
Гарри натянуто рассказал о работе, Драко в нескольких штрихах поведал о завершении строительных работ в поместье Лестрейнджей, а Андромеда старалась развеселить их рассказами о бессчетных проделках Тедди. Улучив удобный момент, Драко передал ей приглашение.  
Узнав почерк Нарциссы, Андромеда на мгновение застыла, но вскоре взяла себя в руки.  
— Мама просила вам передать, — мягко сказал Драко.  
Еще некоторое время поразглядывав конверт, Андромеда промокнула глаза платком, и принялась читать письмо. Одну руку она прижала ко рту, чтобы не заплакать. Тяжело сглотнув, она положила конверт на обеденный столик.  
— Что ж, конечно, я буду счастлива прийти. Вы ожидаете и других гостей?  
Драко отдал бы все, чтобы избежать обсуждения этой темы в присутствии Поттера, однако деваться было некуда.  
— Да, — сухо сказал он. — В первую половину июня — Суиндонов, во вторую — Гринграссов. В июле к нам приглашены Монклары.  
— Драко! — воскликнула мигом повеселевшая Андромеда. — Ты присматриваешь себе невесту?  
Гарри — никакого понятия о светском воспитании, нет бы похвалить летний отдых за городом или что-то в этом роде! — резко встал и отошел к окну «проветриться». Его напряженная спина ясно говорила о том, что Поттер все еще заинтересован и готов снова попасться на крючок, если Драко только соизволит его забросить. Драко было так больно, будто в него запустили Круцио — а ему _было_ с чем сравнивать.  
Им удалось снизить остроту момента, заговорив о необходимости обновить гардероб Андромеды. Драко пообещал прислать к ней лучших портных для примерки, а Гарри в это время пришел в себя и вернулся за стол.  
Драко, как всегда, деликатно предложил оплатить счет, на что Андромеда возразила:  
— Что ты, милый, мы получили весьма значительную поддержку от Министерства. Хотя, по правде говоря, я ума не приложу, откуда они взяли деньги.  
Тут встрял Гарри, совершенно не к месту, как считал Драко, решивший продемонстрировать, что навыки светской беседы у него все-таки имеются:  
— Это все гоблины. Они пожертвовали деньги из сейфов погибших семей на благотворительность.  
Андромеда, хоть и слегка наивная, не была совершенной простофилей, потому что внезапная щедрость гоблинов ее очень удивила:  
— Наверно, они были под впечатлением от твоего подвига, дорогой, — осторожно заметила она.  
— Что вы, — засмеялся Гарри. — Мне до сих пор приходится чуть ли не силой прорываться в свой сейф. Гоблины меня ненавидят.  
— Но почему? — Андромеда удивилась еще больше.  
Драко едва успел пнуть Гарри в лодыжку, чтобы предотвратить его дальнейшие откровения.  
— Он освободил одного из их драконов во время войны, — благодушно улыбнулся Драко и подлил тетушке еще чаю. — Об этом еще писали в «Пророке», помните? Вижу, вы обновили сад, Андромеда? Наверняка на это ушла добрая половина денег.  
И разговор, наконец, перетек в безопасное русло.  
Когда Андромеда отвлеклась на Тедди (негодник пополз к подоконнику, намереваясь вырвать из горшка бархатцы), Гарри схватил Драко за руку:  
— Какого хрена ты не захотел, чтобы Андромеда узнала об ограблении Гринготтса?  
— Поттер, — снисходительно ухмыльнулся Драко, — моя тетка способна сложить два и два и понять, что еще ни один гоблин не пожертвовал на благотворительность ни кната, но все изменилось, когда был ограблен мой сейф. Поэтому, будь любезен, заткнись. Можешь взять сэндвич.  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь? Выражайся яснее, Малфой!  
Драко закатил глаза. И как его угораздило влюбиться в такого придурка?  
— Волшебники несут деньги в Гринготтс, а не хранят их под подушкой, только потому, что из Гринготтса никогда ничего не пропадало. У банка безупречная репутация. Но стоит мне заикнуться о пропаже из моего сейфа бесценной чаши, принадлежащей самой Пенелопе Пуффендуй, едва ли не половина вкладчиков заберет свои деньги, и Гринготтсу крышка. Поэтому я их шантажировал.  
— Ты — что? — неверяще переспросил Гарри.  
— Посмотри, где она живет! — яростно зашипел Драко, махнув рукой в сторону небольшой кухоньки.  
— Трехкомнатный коттедж в Кройдоне?  
— Это хибара! Она ютится в этой развалине, хотя сейф Лестрейнджей ломится от золота. Но от меня она ничего не примет, даже ради Тедди. Следовательно, мне пришлось найти другой способ ей помочь. И почему я должен разжевывать тебе такие очевидные вещи, Поттер?  
Гарри смотрел на него со странным, нечитаемым выражением лица.  
— Ты… Это _ты_ их заставил…  
— Если ты надумал меня осудить, можешь не сотрясать воздух. Мне не стыдно, — решительно сказал Драко. — Почему эти деньги должны были достаться гоблинам? Не лучше ли, если их получит каждый, кто… — он запнулся. — Я надеюсь, магглы тоже получили поддержку?  
— Да, — вздохнул Гарри. — Министерство оформило это под предлогом лотерей, стипендий и социальных выплат. Ну, сам понимаешь.  
Драко быстро кивнул, завидев приближающуюся к ним Андромеду.  
— А теперь, Поттер, я бы попросил тебя помолчать. Не испорти все, как обычно.  
— Думаю, я уже это сделал, — сказал Гарри полузадушенным голосом, но тут вернулась Андромеда с Тедди наперевес, и принялась уточнять у Драко детали предстоящей поездки. Гарри просидел весь оставший вечер, не сказав ни слова.  
*  
Драко в компании Койл угрюмо проводил вечер у камина — похоже, это входило у него в привычку. Почувствовав настроение хозяина, она даже оторвалась от обожаемой корзинки и утешающе положила голову ему на колени. Драко вяло подумал, что так и не смог никуда пристроить яйцо, и следовало бы спросить Гарри, откуда он его взял и не подлежит ли оно возврату, однако при виде Поттера Драко, как это ни печально, забывал о здравом смысле.  
Также его занимал вопрос о том, стоит ли сообщать Цинтерии (Астории или Вустерии, нужное подчеркнуть) о своих чувствах к Гарри. Конечно, он не собирался чахнуть от несчастной любви всю жизнь, однако мгновенно преодолеть свои чувства было выше его сил. А открывшиеся родственные связи (а значит, и регулярные встречи в будущем) только усугубляли положение. Супруга Драко будет иметь законные поводы для возмущения, о чем ее необходимо предупредить еще до того, как она ей станет. Конечно, тогда она может отказаться от брака, но Драко считал, что, раз уж он мечтал о верном союзе, не стоило начинать его со лжи.  
Наконец Драко отогнал от себя тяжелые мысли и поднялся переодеться: он обещал быть сегодня на званом обеде, где его отсутствие разрушит партию в бридж. Обидеть хозяйку отказом было бы черной неблагодарностью, ибо она одной из первых начала слать ему приглашения на два лица, предоставляя выбрать спутницу по своему усмотрению.  
Вечер прошел не так уж плохо: засидевшись допоздна за картами, Драко немного забылся, хотя и заработал головную боль. Вернувшись домой, он выпил полный стакан огневиски и уснул прямо в гостиной.  
Однако пробуждение оказалось ужасным: кто-то методично долбился (похоже, ногой) в парадную дверь. Драко кое-как дополз до выхода и ошеломленно уставился на хмурого Рона Уизли. Несколько секунд они молчали, а потом Уизли недовольно изрек:  
— Гермиона сказала мне, чтобы я тебе сказал, что ты можешь получить то, о чем она не может мне сказать, если ты, кретин, конечно, не передумал.  
Драко ошеломленно молчал.  
— Смекаешь, о чем она толкует? — внезапно рявкнул Рон, прервав свой монотонный бубнеж. — Говори, что ты сделал с Гарри, скотина?  
— Помедленнее, Уизли, — Драко обессиленно прислонился к дверному косяку. Из всего словесного потока он уловил только имя Поттера. — Что такое с Гарри?  
— Ну, он пришел вчера домой — бледный, как смерть, и молчит. Сказал только, что он заебался и должен был рассказать раньше, но сейчас уже поздно. Я сказал Гермионе: она сказала, что тоже ничего не может рассказать и все, что я могу сделать, — сказать тебе. И я, блять, уже сам заебался говорить «сказать». Так что, давай, Малфой. Выкладывай.  
— Неплохой ход, Грейнджер, — пробормотал Драко, не смея верить своим ушам.  
Рон, недолго думая, схватил его за отвороты мантии, и хорошенько встряхнул:  
— Если ты что-то задумал, то, клянусь Мерлином… — не успев закончить свою угрозу, он взвизгнул, прикрылся Малфоем, как щитом, и отпрыгнул назад.  
Не поворачивая головы, Драко сразу понял, в чем дело.  
— Все в порядке, Койл. Это друг Гарри, он просто немного с приветом. Отцепись от моей мантии, Уизли, будь добр. Это ручная вышивка. И вообще, мило, что ты заглянул, и все такое, но мне сейчас не до тебя. Я должен сделать предложение.  
— Кого, на хрен? — не понял Рон.  
— О господи, — Малфой высвободился из его медвежьей хватки, достал палочку и произнес: — Фините Инкантатем! — в воздухе возникла сияющая нить, связывающая Гермиону Непреложным Обетом, и медленно растаяла. — Иди и скажи Грейнджер, что я освободил ее от клятвы, она тебе все объяснит.  
Отпихнув Рона, Драко метнулся к камину и аппарировал прямо в аврорат.  
Следующие восемь часов оказались ужасны — не обращая внимания на косые взгляды, Драко выпытывал у каждого встречного, где можно найти Поттера, но все было тщетно. Надо было бы спросить у Гермионы, но к тому моменту, когда Драко осенила эта идея, ее кабинет был заперт изнутри такими мощными запирающими чарами и заклятиями немоты, что нечего было и пытаться их нейтрализовать. Впрочем, даже они не могли заглушить истошные вопли Рона. Драко решил, что не стоит вмешиваться, — Грейнджер вполне это заслужила, предательски подсунув ему долбаного гиппогрифа.  
Не зная, что еще можно предпринять, Драко вернулся домой и направился прямиком в гостиную, чтобы написать Гарри письмо — десять, нет, сотню писем! Если понадобится, он выкупит целую совятню, но разыщет Поттера, в каком бы уголке Англии тот не отсиживался!  
Чуть не споткнувшись о порог, Драко замер в возмущении: его гостиную нервно мерил шагами Гарри Поттер собственной персоной!  
На диване сидела Нарцисса, старательно притворяясь, что читает книгу. Однако заслышав шаги Драко, она тут же встала, указала на Гарри глазами и сказала:  
— Драко, дорогой, к тебе гости, — что было совершенно излишним.  
Гарри резко, чуть не прыжком повернулся — лицо у него и правда было чрезвычайно бледным, а руки нервно сжаты.  
— Хоть раз в жизни, — злобно прошипел Драко, — хоть раз в жизни можешь ты сказать все, как есть, а не…  
— Выходи за меня, — перебил его Гарри, явно не разобравший ни слова, из того, что говорил Драко.  
Забыв о всех невзгодах и злоключениях этого безумного дня, Драко бросился к нему в объятия и поцеловал.  
Запутавшись друг в друге, они рухнули на диван — Драко искренне надеялся, что Нарциссе хватило такта уйти, но был не в силах оторваться от Гарри и убедиться в этом самостоятельно. Гарри все целовал и целовал его, не в силах оторваться, однако страсть постепенно уступала место нежности. Он обхватил руками лицо Драко и целовал его медленно и глубоко, не торопясь, как будто у них впереди еще уйма времени, чтобы насладиться друг другом — возможно, целая жизнь.  
Через час или около того Койл все это надоело и она начала тихонько шипеть, но Драко и не думал останавливаться.  
— Получишь свои сливки попозже, — пропыхтел он, устраиваясь на Гарри поудобнее. Они слегка толкались друг к другу бедрами, однако так и не стянули белье и брюки. Пока Драко хотел сполна насладиться сильными объятиями Гарри и…  
Койл легонько укусила его за плечо.  
— Я превращу тебя в подставку для шляп, вот увидишь, — пригрозил Драко.  
— Что там за шум? — промурлыкал Гарри, уткнувшись ему в шею.  
Услышав странный треск, они, наконец, повернулись и увидели, как из яйца показалась влажная, с острым клювом, мордочка гиппогрифа. Осмотревшись, он издал пронзительный писк.  
*  
Несколько часов спустя Гарри и Драко утомленно рухнули на диван (в первый раз это было явно приятнее). Появившийся на свет гиппогриф успел вымахать вдвое, уничтожить увесистый кусок свежайшей печенки и цапнуть Драко за палец. Койл по-прежнему не отходила от корзинки, но время от времени настороженно обнюхивала малыша.  
— Это все ты виноват, — возмущенно сказал Драко. Легко Гарри говорить, его-то не кусал гиппогриф — _дважды!_ — У меня наверняка останется шрам.  
— Ты сам просил, чтобы я его принес.  
— Ну, тогда это Грейнджер виновата.  
— Причем здесь Гермиона? — недоуменно посмотрел на него Гарри. — Не знаю, захочет ли она вообще со мной разговаривать. Когда я признался, она не произнесла ни слова.  
Драко фыркнул:  
— О, еще как захочет. Ты будешь с нежностью вспоминать время, когда она молчала.  
Гиппогриф слабо захлопал крылышками и затих, очевидно, заснув. Койл тихонько подползла к Гарри и зашипела ему что-то на ухо.  
— Что на этот раз? — обреченно поинтересовался Драко.  
— Она, гм, — Гарри закашлялся, — в общем, она спрашивает, не кажется ли нам, что новая змейка немного странная?  
Драко перевел взгляд с гиппогрифа (разодрав бархатную подушечку и усыпав ее перьями, он мирно спал) на выжидательно смотревшую Койл, а затем на Гарри. Внезапно он, не в силах удержаться, хихикнул — и почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.  
— С ней все в порядке, — сообщил он Койл. — Только надо будет удвоить поставки мяса.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Змеям вредно молоко, несмотря на «Пеструю ленту» Конан Дойля. Однако так написал автор, поэтому закроем на это глаза. : )  
> 2) Coil – это одновременно глагол (извиваться) и существительное (спираль, виток), однако на русский язык адекватного перевода я не нашла.  
> 3) Мальсибер – Пожиратель Смерти, учился вместе со Снеггом и Эйвери.  
> 4) Рыбий глаз – это объектив, в котором пространство немного расширяется и преломляется.


End file.
